


Mythical Creature

by AKrBe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKrBe/pseuds/AKrBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is hungry, she sees someone she likes and she just has to have them, taste them, ravish them. When it’s over she likes them bowing for her and begging her for more. How stronger the person the more powerful she gets when they are writhing beneath her in sexual ecstasy.</p><p>The curse breaks and Regina gets all of her powers back, she remembers who she was in the enchanted forest. How will she cope with the new town dynamic? How will she use her powers? Who’s energy will she feed off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. So please be nice, I would like constructive criticism. I also would like to let you know that English isn’t my first language, so I’m sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I have my own bussiness, so I am busy and don't know yet if i can update regularly, I will try to update once every two weeks.
> 
> There is going to be a lot of sex between different people in this story, also with multiple people at once. Henry isn't Regina's kid, only Emma's and this will be AU. Some parts of Regina's history are like in the show some are slightly different.
> 
> So on with the show/story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> This is my first story ever! Also English isn't my first language so I do my best with the knowledge I have, it probably will get better the more I write.
> 
> I revised Chapter 1 a little, I hope it's a better read this way. I found an amazing BETA, she improved chapter 3 a lot, from chapter 3 upward the story will get even better thanks to her.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, I like to improve myself.
> 
> I don't own OUAT, I'm just a fan with an idea.

She awakes with a jolt surrounded by a purple cloud, feeling very startled and disoriented. She looks next to her where Graham lays after a night of sex. I remember, she thinks, oh that imp. How could he do this. She inhales sharply from anger and all of a sudden she feels herself really awakening, she feels everything, she feels all her powers coming back, she feels hungry, but most importantly she feels powerful. She lets out a moan, smirks and thinks, it’s good to be back. She gently shakes Graham awake.

“hmm what is it?” he grumbles sleepily.

“Graham do you also remember?” All of a sudden he sits up, scrambles out of bed and gets on one knee on her side of the bed and tells her “I do remember my queen, does your majesty know what happened?”

“Oh my dear beautiful pet, please get up and come back in bed”. She cups his cheek and gives him a slow sensual kiss. When he is back in bed she tells him

“I do know what happened, we were cursed by Rumplestiltkin.” She says his name with such venom, disdain and she radiates so much emotion and power that the hairs on Grahams arms stand up, oh she must have her powers back he thinks. He looks really good at her for the first them since they awoke and sees the familiar purple swirling back in her deep brown eyes.

“I don’t know why or how but something must have happened to break it. Before we get dressed I need to feed” she looks at him with hunger and lust, he can feel himself getting excited by the anticipation, he remembers how good it used to feel to feed her, how calm, serene and alive he would be during the feed.

“It would be my honor my queen”.

She smiles widely at him “you’re such a good and loyal pet, I don’t know what I would do without you”. They sit up and she kisses him gently, which gets heated pretty quickly. She draws her nails over his chest so hard she leaves marks but she doesn’t draw blood. Graham lets out a low moan, she puts one leg over his body so she is straddling him. He attacks her neck with wet kisses, she pulls her hair aside to give him more room. With one hand she reaches between their bodies to stroke Grahams cock, she feels him inhaling sharply against her neck. She feels him getting harder by the second.

“Oh yes, I can feel your energy, it feels so good. Oh I missed this so much” she tells him. She can feel herself getting wetter by his grunts of pleasure. After a few more strokes she guides his hardness to her slit and pushes herself on his cock. Graham is massaging her breasts and kisses her again, while she begins to move her hips in a rotating move.

“Oh yes my pet, fill me up, you deserve this, you have been such a good pet to me. Even when you didn’t remember, you stayed loyal. Now I’m going to make you feel good pet”. She breathes in his ear. She keeps up the pace by rotating her hips, while he pumps his hardness into her, together they can feel themselves getting higher and higher, when all of a sudden she begins to shake and he can feel her pussy clench around his cock and with a grunt he can feel himself come to. When they come together she begins to suck some of his energy from him. It flows from him to her in a purple light and after a few seconds she falls in his arms content and smiling. She hasn’t felt this alive in 28 long years, how could she have forgotten this. After a few glorious minutes of basking in their afterglow she looks at the alarm and sees that it is 8 am on a Sunday morning.

“We need to get up, there are people we need to be looking for” She says. They get up, take a short shower and dress themselves. While Graham makes some breakfast, she is deciding what she is going to wear, she feels confused. Is she going to wear what she wore before the curse or during? She opts to go for something in between and decides on a blood red dress with a plunging neckline and a dark blazer. The dress hugs her curves in all the right places, she goes for her knee high boots with spiked heels. Her make-up is done just a bit darker than she did during the curse, she does her hair as usual and to finish it off she puts on a dark red lipstick. She looks at herself in the mirror gives a sensual smile and likes what she sees.

They are having a nice quick breakfast with healthy cereal, some milk and an apple on the side when they hear banging on the door and a lot of voices screaming for the queen to come out and face them. She takes a deep breath stands up and goes to answer the door, Graham on her heels.

Dr. Whale is banging on the door and yells “open up! Open up, or we’re coming in!" When she opens the door she sees an angry mob with torches standing there waiting for her. Casually and with a smirk she asks

“Can I help you?”

“that smirk isn’t going to last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now-“ Dr. Whale responds angrily

“What? Now you’re going to kill me?” She would like to see them trying, they have no idea who they are dealing with she thinks to herself.

“Eventually. But first, you need to suffer” He responds. Regina rolls her eyes and sighs

“listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us. I didn’t cast that damn curse, I had a satisfying live back in the enchanted forest.”

“Well we don’t believe you” Grumpy screams “don’t believe you” Dr. Whale begins chanting, soon the whole crowd joins in.

Regina pushes Dr. Whale of the steps “that’s right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. Her I am” She raises her hands, closes her eyes and begins giving of a purple glow, when she opens her eyes they are totally purple. Just when she wants to give those peasants a piece of her mind she hears

“STOP, everybody just stop”. Emma, Snow, David, Ruby and Archie come running up her lawn. Regina looks between Emma, Snow and David chuckles and mutters

“hmm this is interesting, who would have thought”. Emma looks at Regina with wide eyes.

“Shit Regina your eyes are purple.”

“Yes, I know dear, they do that when I feed regularly” she pauses for a second, strokes Grahams cheek and tells Emma “and my dear Graham here just fed me.” She looks at Graham lovingly “didn’t you my pet?” 

“Yes I certainly did just feed my queen”  Graham tells everyone with his voice full of pride. Snow seems to get out of her shock and pipes in

“What are you?” Regina turns to look at her and smiles widely

“oh Snow, you really had no idea that I’m not human? I have never been human and hopefully will never be human ever again.”

“Now if you will excuse me” she orders “I have some loved ones to find and an imp to exact revenge on”. With that she flicks her wrist, everybody makes way for her, if they want to or not and Regina stalks of with Graham in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Graham visit the dark one and find out where their lovers are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, first I like to thank you for reading and the reviews. So thank you! :D.  
> I got some good tips and I hope they make my story better.
> 
> I would like to know what you think of the second chapter, so please send me a message.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. Forget to put that in my first chapter I think ;).

When Regina and Graham where out of sight, they could move again. 

“So….. that was weird” Emma muttered. 

“Okay everybody go to your homes, find your loved ones, we will have a meeting on Monday. Then we will discuss what we are going to do with this mess” Charming tells the mob. 

The crowd dissolves and they all went their own way. That only left Emma, Snow, Charming and Red standing awkwardly on Regina’s front porch. 

“Well that was ehm different” Emma tries to break the tension. 

“Different?” Red asks “that was a whole new level of weird!” she states enthusiastically “even for me and I’m a werewolf” Red had a far of look “she smelled so good, how I would like to have a taste of her, it was like all I could think about was her, darkness, power and sex” she sighs. 

“Uh earth to Ruby” Emma says. 

Red looks up shocked “shit did I just say that out loud?” 

“yeah, you did” Snow replies and Emma chuckles 

“well I think I’ll go check on granny, see you later” Red says awkwardly and all but runs away.

“Well what should we do now?” Charming asks the two girls. 

“Let’s pick up Henry from his sleepover with Hansel and Gretel and go back to the apartment, I’m hungry” Emma pipes up. 

Her remark got some smiles from Charming and Snow. 

“We still have to talk about what happened to break the curse” Snow tells them and Emma frowns 

“Yeah I know, we will, later. I just can’t right now, it’s all too confusing” she replies.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Regina and Graham arrive at Gold’s shop. When they open the door the bell chimes signaling they are coming in. 

She hears Gold hiss “you stay here and be quiet, I don’t want her to know you are here.” 

Regina raises an eyebrow and asks loudly “who are you talking to Rumple?” 

Graham looks at her confused he didn’t hear anything. 

Gold comes from the back of the shop with Belle trailing behind him 

“well there is no use in hiding her now, is there?”

“no I guess not” 

Regina replies with a smile and locks eyes with Belle who smiles widely at her, gives her a wave and says shyly 

“hello your majesty, hello huntsman”. 

Graham gives Belle a nod of acknowledgement, Regina leans into Graham while she says 

“Hello my dear Belle, it has been a long time since I saw you” she pauses and furrows her brow “If I recall correctly, it was four nights before we got send here that you and my loyal pet here where in my bed.” 

She says with a devilish glint in her eyes while she strokes Grahams arm. The sexual tension and want between the three of them is growing thick in the shop.

Gold clears his throat feeling very uncomfortable and out of place. He tries to regain his composure quickly. But the truth is, he is scared and in awe of Regina and her powers, if it would come to a battle between the two of them he didn’t know if he would come out alive. He may be the dark one, but he was mortal once, even though she is still very young, she has never been mortal. Even when the curse was still intact she held just as much if not more power, the curse made her mayor while he was a broker and pawnshop owner. When they met just before she was to be wed to the king, he sensed she was powerful, but he never thought she would turn out to be the magnificent creature that stands before him now. He even feels the need to bow for her and that scares him even more, the dark one bows for no one and nothing. 

“well dearie why are you here?” he tries to say casually. 

Regina laughs “oh Rumple, I think you know why I’m here. I don’t appreciate being yanked from my live, my castle and my lovers.” She could feel herself getting angry with him. She finally had a decent life after years of torture and abuse. 

She raises her voice “I want to know where Neoma and Maleficent are, I can’t sense them anymore!” Their essence isn’t inside her, it used to be in the enchanted forest. Every time she feeds of someone they leave a little bit of their essence behind, that way their bond grows stronger every time. Regina is so angry and frustrated that she begins radiating power and sexuality, she feels Belle and Graham responding to her mood. 

“I will tell you where they are, if you let Belle here with me.” 

“Wait, what?” Belle replies “I don’t want to stay here with you, I made my decision in the enchanted forest when you choose your powers over me and I went willingly with my queen.” 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle with wide eyes “I thought you were dead, but all that time you where her hooker.” He spat “what we have is true love, you want to throw that away for her?” He really didn’t understand her, first Jefferson dropped her off in his shop without any recollection of who she is. He thought she was dead, he mourned her! She tells him how nice he is to her and how she used to live in the asylum. Then the curse finally breaks (he has no idea how) and the first thing she says is I have to find her. He asked “who her is” and she tells him “my queen.” 

Belle looks at Rumpel with empathy in her eyes “I’m so sorry Rumple, but you made your choice, now I make mine”. 

Mr. Gold tries to keep his magic to himself. He knows that talking to her now isn’t going to change her mind. 

“Okay” he says “go with her, but know that I will do everything to get you back, everything” he promises her. I will get her back, she will eventually see what she is missing.

“So” Regina pipes in impatient “where are Neoma and Maleficent?” 

“dearie do you really think I will tell you now?” 

Regina takes a step towards Rumpelstiltskin, puts her hand on his shoulder, pours a little of her energy in him, looks him in the eyes and tells him. 

“I think you want to tell me. You want to please your queen just like they do, don’t you?” 

“yes, yes I think I do” he answers “Neoma is in the asylum and Maleficent is in the cave underneath the library.” 

Regina smiles widely and kisses his cheek “Well thank you Rumple I knew I could count on my teacher. We will see you later.” 

Belle also gives him a kiss on the cheek and with a wave of their hands they leave him alone in a daze. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They find Neoma without a problem, the asylum is abandoned except for one room, they get the keys at the nurses’ station and Regina goes to her. Graham and Belle are waiting by the entrance. Regina unlocks and opens the door, when Regina sees her, she freezes in the doorway. Neoma is sitting on her bunk and looks up because of the movement. When they lock eyes, Regina breath hitches. Neoma is so stunning she is tall, curved, has bright blue eyes, her hair is almost white it’s shaved on the sides and she has the middle combed backwards, with her hair like this her bone structure shows beautifully. She is dressed in grey clinic clothes. Neoma kneels for her queen in a show of total submission. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you my queen, I was a little occupied here. Let me make it up to you.” 

Neoma said while gesturing around the room. Regina walks toward her cups her cheeks and pulls her up. She captures her pets full lips in a searing kiss. They break the kiss for a moment and Regina tells her 

“I missed you so much. I need to feel you, I need to have a part of your essence back in me. Without you in me I feel empty.”

They move to kiss again. Both women moan into the kiss before the queen swipes her tongue along Neoma's bottom lip, begging further entry. As the kiss deepens Regina feels the familiar tingle off energy. After a while Regina bites Neoma’s lower lip and breaks the skin. The blonde gasps from shock which quickly turns into a moan when Regina begins sucking the blood of her lip. Regina isn’t a gentle lover, she likes to take control and mix a little pain into the pleasure. She also loves the taste of blood, just the feel of the texture, the metallic taste and the smell it all make her so horny. She can feel the moisture building up between her legs. Regina unbuttons the other woman’s shirt, to discover that she isn’t wearing a bra. She cups her breasts en begins to play with Neoma’s nipples, first careful brushes with her thumbs to which Neoma reacts by arching into the touch and giving a small moan. Then she twists her nipples, the blonde lets out a small scream of pleasure, her breast are very sensitive and the queen knows this. She wants to touch her queen, but knows better than to do that without consent of her majesty. Still the feeling of finally being with her queen again is overpowering her, so she lets her hands roam over Regina’s arms. Regina stops everything she does.

“You don’t get to touch me unless I tell you, you can. You know better than this my pet, for this I have to punish you. Hmm how shall I punish you.” She feels glee from anticipation, under the curse she always was the dominant one and even though she did like to inflict pain on others, she didn’t as often as she liked to and not nearly as intense as she does with Neoma. Neoma can handle so much more pain for a longer period of time than any other pet she ever had, that is why the blonde is one of her favorites. 

“Oh yes my queen, punish me however you see fit” she says with a small smile, while keeping her head submissively down. 

“Strip and go sit on your hands and knees on the bed. Keep your head lowered.” Regina commands. Neoma obediently does as she has been told. 

“I think you need to be spanked ten times, I don’t have anything with me, so with my bare hand has to do. Count out loud pet.” She uses a little of her magic to make the blows come down harder on her butt cheeks. Belle and Graham can hear the screams of pain and pleasure echoing in the hallway, they look at each other and laugh. 

“It seems they aren’t wasting any time getting reacquainted with each other .” Belle tells Graham with a smile.

“Nine” Neoma breathes. The queen readies herself to give the last blow, she puts a little more magic in her hand. 

“Ten” she screams. Neoma feels her wetness sliding down her thighs, she is so wet for her mistress.

Regina is intoxicated, by her energy, her smell, her sounds, her power. All she wants to do is fuck her, fuck her hard. She takes a finger through the blonde’s slit and hears a whimper. She dips two fingers in her cunt and hears the other woman moan. 

“You’re not allowed to come unless I tell you so.” 

“Yes mistress.”

Regina begins pumping her fingers in and out of Neoma in a steady rhythm. After a few times she adds a third finger, Neoma’s breathing gets heavier, she feels herself getting closer to the edge. Regina can feel the energy building up in the blonde, ready to be released, ready for her to feed on. Regina twists her fingers so she can hit her g-spot, with her other hand she reaches for her pets clit and begins drawing circles on it. She has to really concentrate on not coming until she hears her mistress whisper in her ear.

“Come for me my pet.”

“Oh fuck” she screams when she finally has her orgasm, it echoes through the building. Meanwhile her mistress is taking all the sexual energy Neoma radiates and which she craves so much in. Neoma lays spend on the bed trying to catch her breath, while Regina looks at her with a small smile curving her lips.

After a few minutes Regina speaks up

“You have been such a good pet, now dress yourself and lets go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> So I got a question about Henry. In my story Regina didn't adopt him, she is childless. That fits better in my story. Henry is Emma's son not only biological, she raised him. He will probably make an appearance and be his obnoxious righteous self ;-).
> 
> Oh and the curse broke very differently than in the show. How? I will get to that later ;-).
> 
> I found an amazing BETA, she is awesome and very talented. She really helps me to make my story better. So thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the characters, except for Neoma, she is from my imagination.

Chapter 3

In a companionable silence they walk the long corridor towards Graham and Belle's knowing smirks.

"So," Belle says, "we heard you got reacquainted with each other?" This earns a laugh from Regina. Her pets wouldn't dare to say something so forthright to her. But Belle isn't her pet; she is a frequent lover even though Regina demands and gets submission from her lovers inside the bedroom. The only exception is Maleficent; they are equals and love the struggle for power with each other every time they are intimate. Belle has a different status than Graham and Neoma. They talked about it when Belle came to Regina for help all those years ago; Belle doesn't want to be in a committed relationship after what happened between her and the Dark One and Regina expects total surrender and commitment from her pets. Her pets choose to give up a part of themselves to her willingly. As long as Belle isn't ready for that, their relationship will be different; it will be less intense than the relationship she has with her two pets, but is still satisfying to everyone involved.

"Yes we did get reacquainted quite nicely. I don't know about Neoma, but I feel quite rejuvenated. I think, after we find Maleficent, we will return to my mansion and rediscover each other tomorrow. Doesn't that sound nice my lovers?" Regina purred.

"Yes, yes it does," they all agree, nodding eagerly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have to go under the library, how are we going to get there? Regina thinks to herself. They are standing in the middle of the library, searching for a means of descent when Graham suddenly yells, "I found an elevator here, maybe we can use it to go down!"

They all step into the elevator, except for Belle; she is distracted by all the books and looking around in wonder.

Once they are down they walk along a tunnel.

"It's scary down here," Neoma mutters.

"It does have an eerie vibe," Regina agrees. "She is straight ahead, I can feel her energy."

At the end of the tunnel is a dark cavern with rocks and a giant fissure splitting the ground. All of a sudden they see a dragon flying up from within the hole, breathing fire towards them. Regina raises her hands to get up a defensive shield to dissolve the fire just before it hits them.

"Maleficent, please calm down, it's me Regina. Please change back to your other form." The dragon shakes its head and sends another breath of fire their way.

"Graham, Neoma, go back to the tunnels, I think she is stuck, I need to get through to her."

"We can't leave you here alone; we swore to protect you, your Majesty." Neoma tells her with a submissive bow of her head, careful to convey her desire to uphold her oath rather than to disobey.

"I can protect myself with magic but I can't worry about you two while I try to calm my friend down." Regina raises her voice, "So, just do as I say and go. NOW!"

They do as their Queen instructs and hurry away.

"We are alone now dear, so please, calm down. I can't help you get out of your dragon form when you're panicking like this. Let me touch you and I can help you." She speaks softly and looks the dragon right in the eye to let her see that she doesn't mean any harm. Soon the dragon, though still wary, is calming. "You're my best friend, please let me help?" Regina takes a step forward; they are so close now that if Regina would stretch her arm out she could touch her dragon friend. She waits patiently until Maleficent makes the next move and nudges her gently with her nose. Regina scratches her under her muzzle and smiles at her, "Good girl, may I use magic on you?"

The dragon gives a small nod and lets out a puff of air while Regina's eyes turn totally purple with her magical energy. She concentrates on turning Maleficent back into her other form and places both of her hands under the dragon's nose to allow her magic to flow into her friend. After a few seconds the dragon is enveloped in purple smoke and when it clears Maleficent is in her human form, completely naked. She falls on the floor and Regina rushes to her side.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

Maleficent sobs, "I will be, thank you Regina."

Regina gives the blonde a nod and a small smile. "You're welcome my love, I would do anything for you. Now let's get you dressed and go to my home." She moves her hand a little and the blonde is dressed in some sweatpants and a blouse. She steadies Maleficent and moves her so that she is leaning on her.

"Pets!" Regina yells in irritation; in the Enchanted Forest she didn't have to yell, they could sense when she needed them. I need to get them new collars. She can feel Maleficent trying to compose herself, not wanting to be seen in a weak state by people she sees as lesser. Even though they are Regina's pets and lovers, which makes them worth a lot more than mere humans, they are still beneath her and Regina.

Maleficent once asked Regina why she cares so much about them to which Regina answered that without her lovers she wouldn't be as content with her life; she would probably live and still be more powerful than a human, but she would have hungers and urges she can only satisfy with her lovers. On another occasion when they talked about their lovers, well Maleficent liked calling her pets slaves, Regina told her that sometimes when she feeds off someone powerful who has given themselves to her completely she takes a little of their essence into her, and only when that happens she will call them her pets. Because they gave a part of themselves to her, she can sense them; their feelings and all their desires, they trust each other completely. Trust is something that doesn't come naturally to Regina, or Maleficent herself, for that matter. The only ones Maleficent trusts are Regina and her raven, Diablo.

Graham and Neoma come rushing towards their mistress and kneel before her. "How may we help you?"

"As you two can see, Maleficent is out of her dragon form, but we are both exhausted. I'm going to transport us to my home to freshen up and take some rest. You two should find Belle in the library, get us something to eat from Granny's and return to my house. There we will to discuss what you know about this world and living arrangements, and tomorrow we are going to have some fun and get some energy into me," Regina said with a devilish smile and a wink at the end.

"Yes, my Queen" They responded in unison before standing and taking their leave.

"I have to warn you Maleficent, this world is very different from the Enchanted Forest, but I will help you get used to it."

"Okay, I trust you. Let's go, I want to get out of here," the blonde answered. Regina transported them to the foyer of her house.

"Welcome in my home." While she said this, she gestured around and walked towards a switch to turn the lights on.

"Like magic," Maleficent said simply while taking all the little traces of the Regina she knew 28 years ago scattered throughout what she could see of her new residence.

"No, dear it isn't magic, it's science; magic of the commoner. Come dear, we are going to take a shower, it's like a heated waterfall." Regina takes the curly blonde by the hand and guides her up the stairs to her personal bathroom.

Once inside Regina kisses Maleficent gently on the lips and Maleficent reciprocates. She runs her tongue over Regina's bottom lip to ask for entrance. It's easily granted and they both moan into the kiss. Hands begin to roam, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies, and slowly but surely they begin undressing each other. Regina unbuttons the dark fairy's blouse and begins kneading her breast, not yet touching her nipples. Regina breaks the kiss only to get a groan from Maleficent which turns into a gasp when Regina begins to kiss her neck. With one hand she draws the sweatpants down, Maleficent steps out of them gracefully.

"You're overdressed love."

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" Regina answers with a challenging smirk.

She doesn't have to tell Maleficent twice. She grabs the hem of the Queen's dress and pulls it up and over her head leaving Regina standing in a black lace bra, a matching thong and her stockings. Maleficent takes a step back to drink in her lover, overwhelmed with lust, just as every time she sees Regina. It has been like that since the first time they laid eyes on each other, so long ago. Regina's biological mother introduced them to each other, Regina must have been only 25 at the time, but she hasn't changed one bit.

"Hmm, you don't age anymore, do you?" Maleficent said, more as a statement than a question.

"No I don't, I stopped aging after the king was killed, I knew it was going to happen after I met my biological mother and she explained what I am. I think the feeling of freedom triggered it."

"Well you're beautiful, possibly the fairest of them all." Maleficent's compliment is met with a smouldering smile. Regina turns the shower on and pulls her in for a passionate kiss, the Queen rids herself of her bra and Maleficent pulls her closer, revelling in the feel of skin to skin, breast to breast contact. Regina pushes the blonde away and turns slightly before sliding her thong down her legs. Still bent at the waist, she captures Maleficent's gaze, her bottom lip caught between perfect teeth, and rolls the stockings slowly down her legs. She strides past her with a playful glint in her eye, then pulls the blonde in under the shower. Regina begin to massage the blondes breasts, occasionally flicking her thumb over the hardened nipples. Maleficent lunges forward, desperate to capture those blood-red lips, but Regina evades and pushes her against the cold tiled wall. Neither have ever been silent lovers and now is no exception; moans of pleasure fill the house. When Maleficent begins to stroke Regina's folds, she hisses, "Oh yes."

"My oh my, someone is wet for me." The curly blonde teases.

"Stop talking and fuck me already."

"Hmm, patience my love, patience, we will get there." When Regina starts rotating her hips to get more friction from the blonde's hand Maleficent slips two fingers inside her and sets a steady pace, curling her fingers to hit her g-spot every so often.

"Oh, right there, fuck my cunt hard." She screams. Maleficent speeds up her pace, she feels Regina's walls contracting, her breathing faster, ragged, her moans louder. She begins to rotate her thumb over the brunette's clit and bites down on her shoulder, hard. With one last scream of pleasure Regina falls over the edge, emitting a purple smoke which makes Maleficent rediscover her magic and leaves her buzzing with energy. Maleficent slows her pace when the Queen stops trembling and slumps against her, thoroughly spent.

"Hmm, still amazing dear." Regina says, a bit breathless.

"I can say the same about you, my love. Your energy just started my magic back up." To make her point she flicks her wrist and Regina moans. Her body is tingling, like she is being touched all over her body at once. Not one to be outdone Regina stares her straight in the eye and earns a gasp as she focuses her magic on the blonde's body. The fairy feels like she is floating in the air while being fucked thoroughly, her body overflowing with all kinds of sensations inside of her. The Queen kisses her lover passionately and rakes her nails over her back for extra sensation. It doesn't take long before the blonde begins to tremble with her impending orgasm. Regina takes a step back and sees that the blonde has closed her eyes. "Open your eyes; I want you to see who makes you come." When Maleficent opens her eyes Regina reaches between the blonde's legs and pinches her clit, their eyes locked. She pours a little more magic into her to take her over the edge, and soon the fairy experiences her first orgasm in 28 years, she screams so loudly, overcome by sheer ecstasy, Regina is sure the whole neighborhood can hear her. All the energy she built up explodes when she has her orgasm and Regina happily devours it.

She likes feeding off Maleficent; she is so strong, maybe because they are both magical beings. She can't drain the blonde completely of her energy, as she did with some people she met before she had her powers and urges under control or when she was ravenous. Maleficent, in turn, likes it when Regina feeds off her energy; it prolongs her orgasm and she feels connected to the queen on a very deep level in that moment.

When they come back to reality they wash each other, massaging the shampoo into each other's hair and just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other once again.

"We come bearing food my Queen!" Graham yells from downstairs.

Regina saunters towards the railing, naked, and sees her three lovers looking up at her from the foyer. She is delighted when she notices how she is affecting them, their eyes darkened, captivated, their sexual energy rolling off them in lust for her.

Since she was a little girl she could see a beam of energy between people when they find someone attractive. If it's mutual the two or more (it depends on how many people find each other attractive, the most she saw at any one time where fifteen during one of her best parties back in the Enchanted Forest) beams would mix together and that is where the fun comes in for her. She likes to let people act on those attractions, even when it isn't the best thing for them because they are married for example, if they both want it she doesn't see anything wrong with it, provided they are of consenting age.

"Stop staring dears, it's not very polite," she tells them teasingly. "Maleficent and I will get dressed and then come downstairs. You set the tables, we will be down in a few minutes." With that she dismisses them by abruptly walking away.

Regina gives Maleficent some of her clothes, purple matching underwear, black dress pants and a purple button down with enough buttons open to reveal a nice décolleté. She lets her curly hair down and applies some light make-up with a wave of her hand.

"We need to go shopping soon; I need more revealing clothes." Regina comments with a wink. She gets dressed in a tight black dress and a red blazer. They descend the stairs with their fingers laced together.

Graham, Neoma and Belle are sitting in the dining room, silently waiting for permission as their Queen eats.

"You may eat my loves. You also have my permission to speak your mind." She knows that her pets normally won't say anything unless she asks their opinion about the subject. When she tells them they may speak their mind, they know they can say almost everything without any consequences.

"Mistress, I have something on my mind. Earlier today when we were intimate it was different than back home. It was like a part of our connection is lost. I would like that back."

"You're right, our connection is different; you and Graham gave yourself willingly to me back home, but because we couldn't remember our true selves through the curse we lost that connection. Now you have two identities and because of that you have to give yourself to me again so I can inhale part of your essence."

"I understand. I have another question. Do you know if my wolf will come out at the next full moon?" Neoma asks hopefully; she loves her wolf, loves running in the woods, it's the ultimate freedom.

"Maleficent and I both got our powers back, so I think you will have your wolf back. Maybe we can talk to Ruby; she is also a werewolf, a very beautiful werewolf. We could have some fun during the full moon." Regina smiles, her eyes glittering with mischief. She already has her eye on a few people she would like to seduce, feed off, and a few she would like to match together. She is going to have so much fun with them. Neoma smiles back at her, she knows how her mistress thinks, and it would also be fun to have someone who understands the wolf.

"I would like that, but I would do anything if it pleases you my Queen. Thank you." Yes, Neoma thinks, I would do anything for her. I love her so much.

 

"Graham and I have fake memories, who else has them?" The Queen asks her four lovers.

"I don't" Belle replies. "I was amnesic and locked up in the asylum until Jefferson got me released and left me on Rumple's doorstep."

"I was in my dragon form all those 28 years, locked in that dungeon. I have no memories besides that."

"For me it's different, even though I also was in the asylum, I remember a different life where I was an artist until I had dreams and visions of my life in the Enchanted Forest and I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. That's when they locked me up in that place."

"Okay, well Graham here is the sheriff of this lovely town, I am the mayor. We had some kind of relationship during the curse even though we couldn't remember our real selves." She pauses and furrows her brows. "The reason I asked you is because a lot is different here to the Enchanted Forest and I want to know who wants to live here with me and who would like to live on their own once you've settled into life here. Even though I have enough room here for the five of us, I would understand if some of you want some space of their own."

"I would like to stay here and serve my Queen," Graham speaks up.

"The same goes for me; I want you to take a part of my essence back and stay by your side." Neoma says with conviction. Regina flashes a brilliant smile and tears gather in her deep brown eyes swirling with purple. She feels overwhelmed that they still want to stay with her and serve her, even when they have changed because of the curse.

"Thank you my pets; that means so much to me. I'll make sure that we get back the connection we had. I hope you're ready; that means a lot of sex and giving yourself to me, catering to my every whim and coming to me as soon as I summon you. If you fail to do what I expect from you, you will be punished."

"I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we are willing to do whatever it takes. We will do everything your Majesty demands; you are the one we are bound to serve and we will do it with every fibre of our beings." Graham tells her with Neoma nodding in agreement.

Regina feels proud of her pets and gives them another smile and nod. She changes her attention to Maleficent and Belle "What about you two?"

"Oh love, you know me; I like being on my own. I don't want to live here in the long term, but I will stay here for a little while, at least until I've learned how this world works."

"I feel the same as Maleficent," Belle says looking down, a bit ashamed. "I would love to stay here for a little while, but I would like to keep some independence. I don't want to feel the same way I felt when I was with Rumple. Not that I think you would treat me the way he did, but I want to have a sense of self before I make any decisions."

"I understand completely and I figured you two would like a place of your own." She smiles at them, letting them know there are no hard feelings towards them. "I have been thinking about it and I may have an idea. Graham has his own two bedroom apartment here in Storybrooke, but he isn't going to use it anymore. Tomorrow we will get his personal items and I thought that Maleficent would like to live there after redecorating it according to her taste. While we redecorate you will stay here and learn about this world." She pauses for a moment. "That is if you agree with my plans, love."

Maleficent laughs, "Well, I can only upgrade from the place I spend the last 28 years in. So yes, I would like that."

"Then that's settled." She turns her attention to the other girl. "Belle, in the Enchanted Forest you worked as my librarian, I noticed how you reacted to the library we have here. How would you like to re-open the library and live in the apartment above it? The same applies here, we would have to redecorate and you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, until you feel secure enough in this world and its inventions."

"That would be amazing!" Belle almost jumps up and down in her enthusiasm. She runs towards her Majesty and kneels before her, the Queen cups her chin and guides their lips towards each other. They kiss each other slowly but very intimately. "Thank you, it really means a lot to me." Belle whispers with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome dear. You know I take good care of my lovers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Mythical creature:
> 
> Morning group sex, dinner at Granny's with Regina and Maleficent being bitches, a shocked Emma with some talking afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone,
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. They are much appreciated. I also want to thank my awesome Beta for making this story even better.
> 
> I don't own most of the characters.
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcomed!

**Chapter 4**

When Regina awakens on Sunday morning she is ravenous, not for breakfast, but for the unbridled energy of her lovers that she had been denied for 28 years. She groans and looks at her alarm clock, 6 am. They discussed the new world until late the previous night, its offerings, the differences, the past 28 years, as well as plans for the future.

Maleficent wants to go look at Graham's apartment today and try and find Diablo. He is her only slave; a shape shifter who can transform himself in a raven. Regina doesn't like him; his energy is too weak, too dainty for her, she prefers her men more rugged. She has been more attracted to women for as long as she can remember, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy her time with handsome men.

She gets up, takes a shower and goes downstairs where she puts on the coffeemaker, in desperate need of some caffeine. She makes breakfast for everyone. Though she never thought she would enjoy cooking back in the Enchanted Forest, it became a favorite hobby of hers while under the curse.

Neoma is the first one to come downstairs, freshly showered and full of energy. She likes that about her; always buzzing with energy, in a good mood and always treats the people around her with respect. Even though they met under bad circumstances Neoma showed respect towards her. They met a few months after the king died and just after Graham came to be her pet.

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_ **

_"Well, well, well, what to do with those peasants?" the Queen spat. She stalked before ten scared villagers like they were prey. They were in a barn, Regina standing with her back towards the doors._

_"They won't even tell me where my dear stepdaughter is hiding. I know she was here. It's treason against the Crown if you don't tell me. It would be a shame if I have to kill you all." She looked at the villagers with menace. "If on the count of three nobody tells me where I can find the princess, I will kill one of you."_

_The villagers kept mum, unwilling to divulge the location of Snow's hiding place._

_"Three… Two… One." Regina gathered her magic and choked the life out of the villager with the weakest life force. The villagers gasped and she could sense their resolve was rapidly weakening. All of a sudden she felt someone approaching her from behind. She quickly turned around, her hand raised to hold the attacker off but before she could send her magic towards him, someone tackled him to the floor with a growl._

_"How dare you to attack our Queen? She is merely searching for the Princess and if those people will not give them her location, she may punish them as her Majesty sees fit. You may all be my fellow villagers, and some of you I've called my friends and family before you knew about my condition, but I will not stand here to watch you disrespect our Queen."_

_The Queen felt pleased that at least someone in this damned town showed her the respect she deserved. Regina took in the blonde girl; she was tall, slender but still had beautiful curves, she was wearing tight leather pants and a men's tunic. She must be around 19, Regina mused. The Queen sensed that the beautiful girl has a very pure and strong life force, she wasn't human; no mere human would have a life force this strong. This sparked her interest and she planned on feeding off her in the near future. Regina shifted her attention to the young men who dared to attack her. He was around 16, broad shouldered and very muscular. He looked her in the eyes with an arrogant and challenging look. She raised her arms, the boy mirroring her as he rose into the air._

_"Oh, you foolish, foolish boy. Do you have any idea how stupid it is to anger me? You piece of filth." Regina's voice was laced with disdain. The teenager struggled against his magical bounds while the villagers watched on in open-mouthed bewilderment._

_"No, please don't kill my boy? He is sorry for trying to attack you, your Majesty, but he just wanted to protect us." An older man implored._

_"I don't care. Let it be known that anybody who tries to cross me will suffer the same fate as this silly little boy." The words rolled from her tongue in distaste as her eyes remained locked on the young man. She slowly clenched her fist, the teenager gasping for air moments later. His father threw himself towards the Queen in desperation for his son's release, only to be frozen in place at her raised hand. Soon he too joined his son, dangling in the air, gasping as she choked the life from father and son. Regina watched in mild amusement as the teenager's eyes glazed over, his struggle stilled, as his father drew his last breath and his soul departed his body._

_Regina turned towards the villagers and smiled sweetly. "Now that is solved, who will tell me where I can find Snow White?"_

_"She lives in the forest; she comes here once a week for new supplies. We don't know where her hide-out is exactly but she always comes and goes from the Northern side of the village." A dirty looking middle aged woman confessed._

_"Well was that so difficult?" Regina asked rhetorically, then glared, "Why are you still standing here? Get out of my sight, you dirty peasants." They scurried away in haste. "Girl, you stay here." The blonde girl returned to her former position._

_"What is your name girl?" The Queen demanded. The girl kneeled, "They call me Neoma your Majesty."_

_"Well Neoma, I would like to repay you for your noble deed." She advanced on the girl. "Stand up and look at me." The blonde complied. "I want you. Sexually. This is your last and only chance to walk away, so consider carefully. If you surrender yourself to me now I will show you pleasure unlike anything you have ever known, a life free from strife by my side. But the bond cannot be undone and you may never utter a word of it without my permission."_

_Neoma considered the Queen's offer, weighed it against what she had known all her life. It was an easy choice, "I understand your Majesty, and I would like to stay here, with you." She lowered her head a bit and smiled shyly._

_Regina smiled widely at the girl. She was driven by a constant hunger because she didn't have that many lovers yet and she couldn't find Snow. That is the reason she was looking for Snow; when the king was still alive, she had to hide her powers, still uncertain about what she truly was. She used to sneak into Snows room at night and give her erotic dreams so she could feed off Snow's sexual energy. The girl may have been an obnoxious and spoiled brat who couldn't keep a secret to save her life, but she had a very strong life force Regina found tremendously satisfying. The girl in front of her, however, seemed to have an even stronger life force and she struggled to restrain herself long enough for her to agree. It was so much easier and fulfilling when someone gave themselves willingly._

_"Let's get on with it then." She trembled with anticipation. She used so much magic today and hadn't fed from Graham in a few days, she had to replenish her energy. She took one last step towards Neoma, leaving only the minutest of space between them. Regina cupped the blonde's cheeks and began to kiss her with passion and hunger. They moaned simultaneously into the kiss and the Queen felt herself getting wet quickly. She slid her hands under the girl's shirt and drew her nails over her back. Neoma broke the kiss and gasped at the sensation. Regina took opportunity to attack her neck, licking in a straight line from her shoulder to her ear. She took the blonde's earlobe in her mouth and began to nibble and suck on it. Neoma shuddered against her. Neoma fumbled as she tried to unlace the Queen's corset. Regina quickly lost her patience and flicked her wrist, leaving them both naked. They reattached themselves to each other's mouths, their tongues caressing each other's as Regina's hands wandered possessively over the blonde's body. She steered Neoma towards the wall where she cupped her breast and began kneading them. The blonde moaned in Regina's mouth and she could feel the energy radiating, pulsating towards her. She sighed, it felt so good, so right._ _ **This is power.**_ _She felt herself getting stronger by the second. Neoma broke the kiss to gasp for air, then returned to kiss Regina's neck and ended up sucking on her pulse point. Regina teasingly traced her fingers over Neoma's thighs to her slit and back, never touching her where she was wanted. Neoma shuddered with want, she bucked her hips towards Regina's hands which were still tracing patterns on her thighs. The queen inched her hands towards Neoma's slit, the closer she got the more moisture she felt on the blonde's legs. She marveled at the feeling and felt her own body respond in kind. Regina fisted the girl's hair as she plunged two fingers in the girl's pussy. She got a long moan in return, energy coming off the girl in waves which Regina happily absorbed. Regina set a steady pace and continued pumping her fingers into Neoma and shifted her hand so that her palm hits Neoma's clit in a steady rhythm. The blonde's breathing quickened, her moans became louder. Regina shifted her fingers inside the girl a bit so that she could hit her g-spot occasionally. Neoma began to tremble as she was overcome by an intense orgasm._ _The Queen took her chance to feed of the girl and reveled in her strength running through her._ _ **She must be mine, her energy is delectable, fortifying.**_ _When Neoma rode out her orgasm Regina toke her fingers out of the girl's cunt._

_When she looked at her Queen then she was struck by her serene beauty. Regina was giving of a purple glow, her eyes were closed as she reveled in the power and energy she just took in. When Regina opened her eyes the blonde gasped and could do nothing else but stare; Regina's eyes were purple. She radiated power, self-confidence, calmness, lust, darkness and sex._

_When Regina spoke, her voice was different; an octave lower and darker. The blonde could see Regina changed when she had her orgasm._ _"Kneel for your Queen," Regina commanded and Neoma could do no more than comply. "Now you will satisfy me, let me feel how you submit to me and how you worship me." She stepped around the girl so she could lean against the wall._

_When Regina looked at her with those purple eyes, she felt an instant desire to do everything the Queen desired. "Off course my Queen." She crawled towards her, then kneeled in front of her Majesty she leaned closer and began to trace Regina's outer labia with her tongue._

_"Hmm go on," Regina moaned, she closed her eyes and let her head thump against the wall. She put one leg up on a stool that was next to her, giving the girl better access. The blonde began to fuck Regina's opening with her tongue. She smirked and lowered one hand to fist Neoma's hair as she took Regina's bundle of nerves into her mouth. Regina moaned and she neared the edge. Neoma responded by sucking on Regina's clit and flicked her tongue with more force. The pressure in the blonde's hair got tighter and Regina pushed the girls head even more between her legs while she moved her hips. She was drowning in power and lust and could only think about getting off. With a scream she toppled over the edge. The blonde calmed down her licking and stopped when she felt the Queens trembling quiet down to glance up at her. The queen was glowing purple and Neoma couldn't do anything but be in awe; she looked like a goddess and in that moment she knew she would do anything for the Queen. She was addicted to her taste and how she made her feel already._

_After a few moments Regina opened her eyes and smiled contently. She cupped the blonde's cheeks and pulled her up to kiss her passionately. With a flick of her wrist they were clothed once more._

_"How would you like to be in service of me?" Regina asked the blonde with a smirk and eyes gleaming with mischief._ _**If the girl says yes, we would have so much fun.** _

_"I would like that very much your Majesty; it would be my honor to serve my Queen's every need."_

_Since that day Neoma proved to be very loyal, able endure the extremes Regina put to her, to keep pace and bear her rougher tastes with passion._

* * *

"What are you thinking about your Majesty?" Neoma asks with her head tilted to the side.

Regina looks up at her pet with a fond smile. "I was just thinking about when we met and how happy I am that I found you again." She kisses Neoma gently on the lips, winks at her and busies herself again with her cooking.

"Your Majesty, your eyes aren't purple at the moment, you must be hungry."

"Yes I am my sweet pet and it will take a while to get my energy level back up to where it was before the curse." She rakes her eyes over Neoma's body while flipping a pancake, earning a shudder from the blonde.

"Can you wake everybody up? Breakfast is almost ready to be served."

"Of course, your Majesty." Neoma walks away with a bounce in her step while humming a song. Regina smiles and shakes her head a little.

"Still fashionably late as usual" Regina laughs as Maleficent is last to arrive for breakfast.

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it." Maleficent sasses back, leaving the whole table laughing.

"No dear, we can't have you arriving with no one to appreciate your entrance." They continue bantering playfully with each other as if they never were apart.

* * *

After breakfast Belle, Graham and Maleficent go to freshen up, leaving Regina and Neoma alone. Regina is sitting in her chair in the study. "Come here my wolf." Neoma walks swiftly towards Regina, kneels before her and looks up at her. Regina strokes her pet's head absentmindly. At her Queen's soothing touch the blonde lays her head on her Queen _'_ s lap, desiring a closer connection.

"Did I tell you, you could come closer?" The Queen asks her pet with raised eyebrows.

"No, my Queen, you did not. I'm sorry"

"As you should be, you must be punished for your insubordination."

A little while later the middle of the room is cleared and Neoma is standing naked with her arms in shackles, her legs are spread apart with a spreader bar so she can't move them. Neoma is already in her space, she feels deliciously calm, which only happens when she can give her control over to her Queen. Regina's heals click on the floor while she is looking at her pet with lust darkened eyes, thinking about all the things she is going to do to her. Neoma feels the anticipation building up inside of her; she can't wait for what is going to happen. Her queen always knew how to make her feel good, she always knew how to make the pain pleasurable. She just hopes she is still able to do that even though they've changed. She hopes that her queen will be able to find the limits and that she herself can handle as much as she did back in the Enchanted Forest. **_Well, there is only one way to find out._**

At that moment Regina decides to take action.

"My pretty, pretty wolf, let's get started with your punishment." She rakes her nails over Neoma's taught stomach. She produces nipple clamps in her hand and sees that her pets nipples harden with eagerness. Regina gently kisses her pets left nipple, swipes her tongue a few times over the hardened knob before blowing on it, and then she abandons the left one to go and pay attention to the other nipple where she repeats the actions. The blonde moans with praise. She takes a step back to look at her work; a sly grin on her face.

In that moment she looks more like the Queen than the Mayor and this is the first time Neoma really sees how the curse affected her mistress. Neoma smiles inwardly and thinks " **Welcome back".**

Without warning Regina places the clamps on the hardened nipples which earns her a hiss that quickly turns in a moan. "It seems that my pet likes that, don't you dear?" Regina comments.

"I like that very much my Queen, thank you. Thank you for punishing me; for showing me the right way." Neoma replies with a nod of her head.

Regina stalks around her pet to get a good look at her. She is still beautiful and hasn't changed much physically except for the tattoo that now covers her left side from her hip to her armpit. Regina traces the tattoo with her fingers. "Apple blossom" the queen murmurs to herself. She grabs the blonde _'_ s cheeks and pulls her down a little to give her a rough kiss while she conjures a whip in her right hand. She releases her grip on Neoma's cheeks by pushing her head to the right so she can't see the whip yet. She walks around her pet and strokes her back with the whip. Neoma tenses a little.

"Don't be afraid pet, I will be careful," she pauses for a second before adding, "at first."

First Belle and Graham arrive together laughing, which they quiet down very quickly when they see Neoma standing not able to move screaming after every lash of the whip administered by their Queen. Neoma's back is bleeding and she is breathing heavily. They don't have to tell their Queen they've arrived, she has sensed them already. She is in her zone and when she is, there is no room for disobedience.

"You two undress yourselves," she tells them not even glancing at them.

Maleficent arrives just a few moments after that. "I like what I see," she purrs.

"Well Mal, no one but I will touch her today." Regina states possessively. "I know you two like each other a lot, but it's part of her punishment."

"Hmm, that's too bad, but I guess I can have fun with these two." She looks at Belle and Graham with a wicked smile as she plops on the couch. With a flick of her wrist she is also naked.

"You can get started with each other. I will join you after I finished Neoma's punishment."

Maleficent watches the two pairs busy pleasing each other, at the same time she is touching herself; one hand squeezing her breasts while the other lazily circles her clit.

After a few more whips Regina coos in Neoma's ear, "You have been a good girl in receiving your punishment. Now I will make you feel good and after that you are going to watch the rest of us while you can't touch yourself, be touched or touch one of us." Regina uses her magic to heal the blondes back partially; she doesn't want blood stains on her floor and she doesn't want Neoma to scar to badly. Even though she has been very careful and always works with accuracy she always takes the extra precaution. The brunette walks to the front of her pet and without warning cups her between her legs. She slides two fingers through the blondes slit. They come out soaking wet and she brings her fingers to the blonde's mouth.

"I want your juices off my fingers, suck them off." Regina commands. Neoma happily sucks her mistress fingers clean and moans at her own taste. Regina's eyes darken at the sight and sound of the blonde's pleasure. She pulls her fingers out and replaces them with her tongue. She trails her wet fingers over Neoma's breast and tugs a little at the clamps, over her stomach towards her cunt and slips two fingers in without any difficulty. After a few pumps she adds a third finger and even a fourth fits in easily. After a few more pumps they stop kissing, gasping for air.

Neoma can't stop moaning, she feels she is getting closer, but she can't come without her Queen's permission. Her hips are moving wildly and Regina speeds up the pace of her pumping her hand in that deliciously wet pussy.

"You may come my pet." Before she even finishes her sentence she can feel Neoma clenching around her fingers and go limp after a few twitches. Regina greedily takes in all the energy that the blonde lets go, she closes her eyes to concentrate on pulling all that energy towards herself. She is startled when she feels a part of Neoma's essence leave the girl and merge with her; she didn't think her wolf would give herself again so soon. She whimpers at the sensation when the blonde's essence settles near her heart. She feels tears gathering. When she opens her eyes she shares a knowing look with Neoma and they smile to each other. "Thank you," Regina mouths.

Neoma shakes her head, "No, your Majesty. Thank you."

Regina holds out her hand and conjures Neoma's collar and puts it around her pet's neck. "This is where it belongs." With that she releases her wolf and turns around to give her other lovers some attention. While stalking towards them she undresses herself effortlessly.

Belle is on her knees sucking Grahams cock while he is seated on a stool looking down at her. All of a sudden she feels someone lift her hips in the air and repositions her so she is on her hands and knees. She feels someone rake a finger through her slit and bend over her, then she hears her queen seductively whisper, "My, my you're wet already; it seems you're ready enough." She soon discovers the allusion when she feels the tip of a cock on her entrance. She turns her head around and her eyes darken with lust at the sight. Their mistress is standing there with a strap-on positioned behind her. With one swift push the dildo is inside her, she moans at the feeling. Regina enchanted the dildo so that she will feel like it is her inside of Belle and not some dildo.

Maleficent abandons her place on the couch and goes to stand behind Regina massaging her breasts, Regina turns her head a little to steal a lazy kiss. When she turns back to the sight before her Maleficent starts nipping at her neck and she tilts her head to accommodate her mouth. With one hand she pushes Belle's head back down, towards Graham's big, hard cock, forcing her to take him back in her mouth. He lets out a groan of pleasure. With the other hand she kneads Belle's ass cheeks.

"Fuck her hard," Maleficent hisses in her ear.

Regina complies easily and accelerates her pumping in and out of Belle, feeling the tightness and wetness around her dildo.

Maleficent presses herself more against Regina so she can reach around the queen to get to Belle's clit and begins to circle it.

Graham grunts "I am going to come".

"No, you are not." Regina tells him sternly and pulls Belle by her hair from his cock with a plop.

Belle buries her head against his chest and puts her hands on his shoulders to help keep her balance while she writhes in pleasure. Graham decides to play with her breast while Maleficent speeds up her attention on Belle's clit. Regina feels Belle clenching around her dildo, she is bounding towards the edge with all the attention focused on her body.

"Yes, come all around my cock Belle. Do you like me inside of you?"

"Oh yes, my queen, you feel so good in my pussy. Don't stop now, I'm so close. There is nobody who knows how to pleasure me as you do," she barely breathes. With a little bit of her magic Regina lets her topple over the edge and feeds off Belle's energy. Belle reaches her peak and screams "My Queen!"

Belle slumps on the floor, completely spent.

Maleficent steps over her and kisses Graham roughly on his mouth. She takes his hand and guides him towards the desk. With a rough sweep of her arm she clears it. He lets her guide him onto the desk where she pushes him onto his back. Then she takes Regina's hand, pulls her into an embrace and kisses her lovingly while stroking her back.

To say Regina is shocked by the butterflies fluttering in her chest is an understatement; this must be the most lovingly she has ever been kissed by Maleficent.

"Sit on your pet's face so he can eat you out like the magnificent, powerful queen you are." Maleficent whispers in her ear. Together they stroll towards Graham who feels positively intimidated by them.

Regina hovers over his head, he sees all her juices, smells her. He smiles to himself. **_She smells so good._** He has trouble waiting to be allowed to indulge. He gulps when he feels Maleficent grab his cock and pump him to get him even harder. She also climbs on the desk and hovers above his hardness. The two women come together in a kiss and lower themselves onto him simultaneously. Maleficent impales herself on his cock while Regina feels Graham's tongue lick up her juices. He feels like the luckiest man alive to have these two beautiful and powerful women use him for their pleasure while also pleasuring each other. They both begin to roll their hips in a steady rhythm. After a little while he grunts and can't do anything but release his cum. Regina and Maleficent reach for each other as soon as they cast Graham away with magic.

He lands on the couch next to Neoma and Belle. They are all captivated by the two women; this is so different than their usual get-togethers. It's like they are merging as the magic is released, swirling around them as it mixes together.

Regina and Maleficent are now standing against the desk, lost in the kiss they share. Their tongues are exploring, hands are roaming, discovering each other's body again. Their mixed energies heighten the experience; they are in a trance of pleasure, mirroring each other's actions perfectly. It's like nothing but they exist at this moment; in their own bubble of passion. They feel their mixed magic interacting and it takes them to a new realm of pleasure; a realm they didn't know existed until now. Both move a hand down to each other's soaked heat and both moan at the touch. Their movements are sensual and slow but their speed soon grows faster. Their moans and hisses get louder and more frequent. They come to a climax together.

Regina feels different when she finally comes to; she feels a power inside her that wasn't there before. It is like something inside her awoke after that intense experience with Maleficent. She hears the others whisper to each other.

"Oh my god, how is that possible? They are beautiful. She is even more beautiful now."

"Regina? Love? Are you okay?" Maleficent asks worriedly.

"Hmm?" Regina hums in confusion but the contented smile on her face remains. After a second she registers what the dark fairy asked her. "Oh yeah, I've never felt better. I'm just enjoying the power I feel inside of me."

"Well my love, you look a little different. Beautiful as always, but different." Maleficent tries to break the news to Regina carefully.

"Is that so?" Regina slowly opens her eyes. "Different in which way?"

"Ehm, how should I put it? You have giant wings." While Maleficent tells her best friend this; Regina claps her wings, which cause a gust of wind and the dark fairy tumbles backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied a little in my last chapter, Emma will be in the next chapter for sure. I already have that scene in my head.
> 
> Next time on Mythical creature:  
> Dinner at Granny's with Regina and Maleficent being bitches, a shocked Emma with some discussion afterwards. What will happen between Regina and Emma? We have a flashback and meet Regina's birth mother in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everybody,
> 
> Chapter 5 of my story is done. Let me know what you think.  
> I want to thank my beta reader for her awesomeness!
> 
> And I off course don't own the characters in this story, except for a few exceptions here and there.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed!
> 
> Amanda

_Regina feels different when she finally comes to; she feels a power inside her that wasn’t there before. It is like something inside her awoke after that intense experience with Maleficent. She hears the others whisper to each other._

_“Oh my god, how is that possible? They are beautiful. She is even more beautiful now.”_

_“Regina? Love? Are you okay?” Maleficent asks worriedly._

_“Hmm?” Regina hums in confusion but the contented smile on her face remains. After a second she registers what the dark fairy asked her. “Oh yeah, I’ve never felt better. I’m just enjoying the power I feel inside of me.”_

_“Well my love, you look a little different. Beautiful as always, but different.” Maleficent tries to break the news to Regina carefully._

_“Is that so?” Regina slowly opens her eyes. “Different in which way?”_

_“Ehm, how should I put it? You have giant wings.” While Maleficent tells her best friend this; Regina claps her wings, which cause a gust of wind and the dark fairy tumbles backwards._

* * *

 

**Chapter 5**

 

“Oh shit!” Regina exclaims and runs towards the blonde. “I’m sorry dear. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Maleficent grumbles.

 

“What do they look like? My wings, I mean.” Her eyes widen, “don’t tell me they look like fairy wings!” She shouts in shock while twisting around, trying to see them.

 

Maleficent actually cackles at that. Graham, Neoma and Belle smile at her. And what Regina sees pleases her. They are big, with white coverts fading to black towards the primary feathers, and mighty as an eagle’s wings.

 

“No, my Queen. You look nothing like a fairy, more like an angel. Your wings are very beautiful.” Belle tries to soothe Regina.

 

“Weirdly enough I feel better knowing that; I wouldn’t want to look like a fairy. No offence dear.” Her lips quirk to soften any insult the fairy may take from her statement.

 

“None taken, love.” Maleficent returns with a loving smile.

 

“Well, those wings must be from my biological father’s side, whoever he might be.” She knows who her biological mother is, having met her when she was 25 and Leopold was still alive.

 

 

* * *

  

**_Enchanted Forest, 7 years before the Dark Curse_ **

_Regina was at the boundary of the castle grounds, trying to break out of her personal curse and hell._

_After she saved Snow from that horse, the king proposed to her and her mother eagerly accepted on her behalf. She wanted to run away with her lovers; but **dear** Snow found out, couldn’t keep it a secret and told her mother. Her mother, after having found her in a very compromising position while saying goodbye to her lovers, decided to kill them and curse her. Regina could never leave the castle grounds without Leopold or Snow as long as the king was alive. The worst part was that she couldn’t even kill the bastard herself because her mother made sure to include a protection charm for him in her curse._

_She got a new idea at one of her lessons with Rumple; instead of trying to break the curse she was trying to make a hole in the invisible barrier that was keeping her in. She wanted to try and fool the curse into thinking she was with the king when she was, in fact, alone. She gathered her magic in her hands, focused on what she wanted to accomplish with it and released it on the barrier. She saw a flicker of purple in the barrier, she saw a little hole forming and then it stopped. There was a hole as big as her hand. She tried putting her hand through and it worked. She felt conflicted; she knew she was just at the beginning of her powers and was proud of herself for making a little progress, but at the same time she was angry and disappointed that it didn’t work… Yet, she had to try and stay positive. She just had to try harder next time._

_At the same time, in the forest adjacent to the palace, Litha looked at her partner in shock._

_“I can feel her, she is nearby. We should find her quickly before she is gone again.”_

_“This may be the moment you have been waiting for, 20 long years.” Sara smiled to her lover, being very happy for her. “You lead the way.” They hurried towards the energy they had been searching for, for so long._

_“There she is,” Sara told Litha, then breathed in awe, “She is beautiful.”_

_“Where is she? Why can’t I see her?” Litha panicked; she wanted to see her, she wanted to see Regina. She wanted to see the girl she gave away and was kept from for all those years. It hurt her to be so close but still be so far from her. “Her magic must still keep her from me.” She muttered_

_“You can’t see her?” Sara looked at her lover in alarm. “She is right there, standing in the clearing. She is muttering something.” She paused to see Regina better. “Now she is looking our way.”_

_Regina sensed someone on the other side of the barrier. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” She smirked; this was going to be fun. She began stalking in front of the invisible barrier. “Show yourself, or are you a coward?” She shouted._

_They laced their hands together and stepped into Regina’s line of sight. Regina saw a beautiful, petite, dark skinned woman with long, unruly curls appearing out of the shadows._

_“Well, hello there.” Regina said while she looked Sara up and down appreciatively with a predatory gaze. “Who is this?” Regina asked more to herself than to the brunette. Sara felt like a gazelle being stalked by a panther. **She certainly is Litha’s daughter** , she thought as she stared at Regina in awe. They even looked a bit alike; this girl had a lighter skin tone than her lover, but their eyes were the same dark brown in color, their hair was the same shade. Litha certainly had more curves, her frame a bit larger than Regina’s but their height was the same._

_“Hello,” She tried to muster confidence as best she could at that moment. “My name is Sara, I’m your birth mother’s lover.”_

_Regina laughed, “There are two things you should remember! The first being that you should address me properly; I am the Queen! Secondly, I can’t imagine my mother with a woman, so you must be misinformed. A pity though, because you are a beauty.”_

_“What is she saying?” Litha asked upon seeing the effect her daughter had on Sara._

_“She is saying that she is the queen and that her mother wouldn’t take a woman as lover. I think she doesn’t know that Cora isn’t her birth mother.”_

_“Who are you talking to… **Sara**?” Regina asked seductively as she moved towards her._

_“Your birthmother, your Highness. She was cursed by Cora to never see you again. We hoped it was broken when she felt your energy.” Sara told the Queen, showing her the respect a queen deserved._

_“Cora is my mother, how dare you to tell me otherwise?” Regina was seething; she had enough of this nonsense and proceeded to stalk towards Sara with anger and hunger._

_Sara backed up until she was stopped by a tree. Before she knew it Regina had one hand around her throat, she was struggling to get free but Regina’s other hand soothed her by rubbing her arm and sending some energy into her to make her calm and compliant. Regina’s eyes turned purple, entrancing Sara. She thought that Litha was very powerful. Her daughter, however, was much stronger. Normally she didn’t have any difficulties with deflecting that seductive energy. That was her gift, magic and other powers didn’t work on her very well. Now, however, she was waning in trying to fight off the pull, she wanted to give in to this beautiful queen._

_Litha; who was certain her daughter wouldn’t succeed in seducing her lover, was startled when she saw that Sara was about to give in to her. Regina kissed Sara hard and let the hand around Sara’s throat fall and began caressing her up and down her body. Sara returned the kiss avidly and Regina began taking energy from her. Litha panicked when she saw the energy exchange. “Stop!” She screamed in frustration, pulling it from her core. “Please, just stop?”_

_Regina stopped and furrowed her brow, she released Sara who slumped against the tree in a trance. She thought she heard someone scream at her. She looked around but didn’t see anyone. “Hello?” She asked cautiously. She looked to the brunette who was still sitting against the tree. **It couldn’t be possible that she spoke the truth. Right?** _

_“Is someone there?” She asked with more power behind her voice._

_Litha was startled at hearing the powerful, dark, sultry voice. She concentrated hard to respond. “Hello. My name is Litha, I am your birthmother. When you were five Cora found me when I was visiting you and made sure I couldn’t come near you again. I’ve been looking for you ever since,” she rushed out._

_Regina wasn’t sure what to respond to this. It seemed that the woman did speak the truth after all, or at least thought she spoke the truth. It would be something Cora would do to make sure she stayed under her influence. Regina walked towards Sara and gave her a little bit of energy back so she would awake out of her state. How could they break this curse so she could see for herself who this woman claiming to be her biological mother actually was?_

_“Do you have any idea how to break this curse?” Regina asked Sara._

_Sara who stood up was still a bit hazy. “I have no idea, your Majesty, maybe Litha knows.” She faced her lover. “Do you know how to break this curse, love?”_

_“I don’t but maybe I know someone who does. We can meet each other here in a week’s time. Can you ask her if that’s alright with her?” Litha looked at her lover with pleading eyes, a display greatly out of character for her. There were only two times she saw her this desperate. The first was when she gave Regina up, and the second time was when she found out she couldn’t find her anymore._

_“Off course I will ask her.” Sara shifted her attention towards Regina who was inspecting her nails out of boredom. “Your Majesty, would you like to meet us here next week, same time, so we may bring someone who could be able to help you and Litha?” Sara felt very cautious, afraid that Regina could snap any minute, just like she did just a few moments ago._

_Regina sighed and cast her a wary glance, “Why would I do that?”_

_“Because your Majesty is curious and will give us one chance to prove to you we speak the truth.” Sara gave it one last try._

_Regina grinned at Sara. “You’re actually right, I am curious and it wouldn’t hurt to see such a beauty as you whose energy tasted as good as it did, again.” Regina stroked Sara’s arm flirtatiously, which earned her a shudder and a surrendering sigh. Regina’s grin widened at this. “Yes I will be here next week to give you one last chance.”_

**_One week later_ **

_“They are both late.” Regina arrived seconds after Sara uttered those words._

_“Well where is your…” Regina began, then sensed a very strong energy before she saw the green smoke that came with the blonde’s arrival. Regina blinked, then raked her eyes over the blonde. **My, my, isn’t she attractive!** When their eyes met there was an instant connection, sensing a meeting of souls. They fell silent and were lost in each other’s energy. Regina was the first that came from her stupor. “Hello dear. My name is Regina and who are you?” She sent a dazzling smile the blonde woman’s way, which was returned by the blonde in full force._

_“I am Maleficent.”_

_With help of Maleficent the curse was lifted; mother and daughter reunited for the first time in 20 years. Regina was very wary about her, but she couldn’t deny the similarities in their looks. Litha looked like she was in her early 30’s._

_Litha was very emotional to see her little girl grown up to become this beautiful 25 year old who already radiated such power and sexuality at such a young age._

_Maleficent, ever conscious of her comfort, decided to magic two couches so they could sit while they talked._

_“So, I will tell you a few things about myself if you like to know.” She paused and when she saw a small nod from Regina she continued. “Well my name is Litha, Sara here is my companion, and she has been for the last 52 years. I slow down her aging by giving her some energy when I’ve fed, she is still aging but at a lesser rate. I am a 225 year old Succubus. I don’t know if you know what that means?”_

_“I haven’t heard about… Succubus?”_

_“Yes a Succubus. I know for certain you inherited some of, if not all of the powers that come with being a Succubus. We are a species that feed off sexual energy; we need sex and the energy people give off to feel complete, to feel powerful. I will tell you now, you can pull the best energy with no damage to your lover when they orgasm; they already release the energy we feed off when they orgasm. Besides the feeding part I’m faster, I have better hearing and I’m stronger than mere humans. Also, I can feel people’s energy and if I want to I can make them do anything I want when I touch them.”_

_“I do feed off energy and I think I am stronger and faster than other people and I can also manipulate people very easily. I can also see who desires whom and I can sense how strong people are and how pure their energy is. Last but not least, I have magic, strong magic.”_

_“Well those last three things I can’t do; it must be your father’s genes.”_

_“Who is my father?” Regina asked hopeful._

_“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”_

_Litha told her that she thought she couldn’t get pregnant. When she turned 200 years old she gave a party where she had sex with and  fed of different beings. There were angels, gods, Incubus, a demon, vampires, sirens, fairy-like beings and many more. Two months after that night she found out she was pregnant and she panicked, she didn’t know what to do. Her life wasn’t a life to have a child in, she didn’t have a home. They roamed the earth, going from one party to the next. That was no life for a child so she decided to give her to people who she thought could take care of her baby and she herself would visit once a year. She chose Cora and Henry because their daughter just died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome and switched the children before anyone noticed. She didn’t think Cora was so ruthless and heartless, and after they were cursed by Cora she regretted her decision to give Regina up._

_It helped Regina a lot to know, at least partially, what she was. During the talk Regina and Maleficent kept stealing glances; their gazes growing with promise every time their eyes met, the distance from each other grew smaller, the air thickened and Regina couldn’t contain herself any longer. She tangled her hands in the blonde’s curls and began kissing her. The kiss became very passionate and Regina began feeding off Maleficent. The blonde moaned into the kiss, and began sliding her hands over Regina’s corset and her nails over the brunette’s shoulders._

_The other two were watching in silence. They didn’t think it would evolve this quickly. Litha cleared her throat to get the two younger women’s attention. “I enjoy the show you put on for us, but you should be careful. I feel someone walking in the woods just a mile from us.”_

_Regina stopped kissing Maleficent with difficulty and let her discontentment show very clearly. She shifted her focus to the energy the older brunette talked about._

_“Oh, that is Snow, our_ darling _princess.” She said with discontentment. “I think she sneaked out of the castle to make out with one of the guards before dinner is served. Speaking of dinner, what time is it?” She gauged the lengthening shadows. “Oh no, I have to go! Before they come looking for me, it’s late.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I have to go already, there is much I still wish to ask and would like to get to know all of you better.”_

_They all said goodbye._

_Maleficent visited Regina once a month, and soon they became lovers. Litha and Sara came to visit her at least once a year until the curse was cast._

 

* * *

 

It is Monday morning and Regina is getting ready for the big meeting with the people Snow and Charming deem important at town hall. She, along with Maleficent, didn’t get invited. But Graham is still the sheriff and has to attend. Of course he told his Queen about it. She decides to wear tight black leather pants, a dark blue button up with one button to many popped open so you can see a hint of her black lace bra and a black blazer. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, **I’m looking good, as usual.**

 

They had a good day Sunday; after their morning escapades they parted to their own devices. Regina worked on learning to control and retract her wings and then she accompanied Maleficent to find Diablo. Their search was fruitless. Graham removed his belongings from his apartment and showed Neoma and Belle around town.

 

The meeting already started when the five of them came in. Maleficent and Regina open up the doors and stroll in “Sorry we are late.” Regina said in a sultry voice while looking the crowd over. Maleficent maintained an air of boredom. “Where shall we sit my love?” The crowd was staring; their mouths agape and as soon as they sit down the low hum of whispers rise through the silence.

 

“Well go on with the meeting, we want to know what you have to say.” Regina addresses Snow and Charming very sarcastically. Regina notices that Emma, who stands next to them, is still staring at her. When she tosses a wink at the blonde she is rewarded with a furious blush, and is left with a smirk when the blonde turns away to avoid her knowing gaze.

 

“Ehm, yes, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” Mary Margaret stammers. Regina and the others stay silent during the meeting.

 

With the image of the Evil Queen standing on her porch fresh in their minds, they are reluctant to address the subject of the curse with Regina present.

 

Snow and Charming tell everybody to keep on living life as they did before the curse broke. In the meanwhile they will try to find out if it’s possible to return to the Enchanted Forest. They arrange to meet again soon.

 

 

* * *

 

Emma feels anxious after the meeting her “parents”. **God, it’s so weird calling them that, I don’t see them as my parents at all. Especially not after what happened.** Well Mary Margaret and David decided Emma should talk to Regina and tell her they don’t want her to be the mayor because of who she was in the Enchanted Forest. They still think she casted the curse to exact revenge on them. She didn’t think Regina was responsible, **I mean, did you see the gorgeous people she has following her around? Who in their right minds would want to part with her own little harem if they looked like that?** Emma sighs, now she is on her way to break the bad news to Regina. **Because and I quote “You’re the only one in our family she didn’t try to kill.” She didn’t try to kill me alright… Yet…**

 

After a very tiring morning of trying to get the town back in order as their mayor, Regina decides to take a lunch break, she calls the sheriff and summons Neoma with their re-found connection.

 

Emma walks into Town Hall and reads the note the secretary left on her bureau “I’m on a break, will be back at 1 pm.” She looks at the clock and sees it’s only a quarter past 12. She turns around and decides to come back after lunch when she hears a loud moan coming from Regina’s office.

 

Cautiously she walks towards the door and staggers back by the sight that greets her. Graham is sitting on the couch, Regina sits on top of him with her back towards him and is riding his cock. He has his hands on her hips and moves her up and down so his trusts are deeper. On the floor in between their legs the gorgeous short haired blonde girl is nipping, sucking, licking and biting at Regina’s body. When that girl concentrates on the Queen’s breast Regina moans again and throws her head backwards to give Graham a slow kiss.

 

Emma can’t keep her eyes off what is happening and feels her panties moisten considerably by the sight and sounds that meet her. She feels it tingling between her legs and she unbuckles her belt, pops open the button on her jeans and lets her hand trail down underneath the fabric of her wet panties. When her fingers reach their destination she bites on her knuckles to muffle the whimper that threatens to spill out of her mouth. Her hand alternates between rubbing her clit and fingering her opening as best she can in the confines of her tight jeans. When she sees Regina grab Neoma roughly by the hair and yank her head backwards to also kiss her, she moans loudly. She stills all her movement in terror, scared that they heard her but the three don’t give evidence that they did.

 

Regina breaks off the kiss with Neoma and pushes her down towards where her cunt. “Lick my clit, my pet,” she commands. “Oh yes… Right there…” Regina moans when the blonde fervently begins to suck on her Queen’s clit. They find a rhythm quickly; Graham is pumping his big cock in and out of his Queen’s pussy, while she is moving her hips. Neoma varies between licking where Grahams cock and her Queen’s slit come together and sucking on her Majesties nub.

 

Regina smiles slyly, “Touch yourself. Fuck your cunt while you look at me. Let me feel how much you want me, let me feel your energy.” If Emma didn’t know any better she would think Regina was talking to her. When Emma sees that the three are speeding their movements without communicating she is even more mesmerized. It is like they are in a trance where they are as one. She hears Regina’s dark, sultry voice again, “Give yourself to me, don’t hold back. I want to feel you.” Emma closes her eyes for a moment and does what the Queen tells her, well what she tells that blonde on her knees in front of her. She lets her inhibitions go, she focuses only on the sexuality and the energy she feels coming from the room and on her own pleasure. She feels free from the burdens, it’s intoxicating. “Good girl, now we are going to release the energy inside of us when I say we can. Look at me, while we do it.” Regina says to her lovers. She sends a little bit of her magic towards them to get everyone on the edge. “Let’s come together… Right… Now…” She says breathlessly. Emma feels herself getting filled with magic and tumbles over the edge with the three in the other room and experiences the most intense orgasm she ever had while touching herself. Regina greedily takes in all the energy that the others expel and feels her power gradually getting to the level it was before the curse was enacted.

When Emma comes down from the intensity of her orgasm she opens her eyes, she didn’t even know she closed them in the first place, and looks into the room one last time. When she does she gasps. Regina is staring right at her with a smile that can only be described as salacious and an evil glint in her eyes. She scrambles backwards and doesn’t know how quickly she has to get out of there. On the stairs she quickly buttons her jeans and almost walks into Regina’s secretary who looks at her with bewilderment.

 

  

* * *

 

Regina and her entourage had a nice quiet dinner at Granny’s, one of the perks of being viewed as evil was that when they walked in all the other customers left the building.

 

Ruby hasn’t been acting like herself around Regina. She has been a nervous wreck; she even let a plate fall. She never lets anything fall! She blames her heightened senses because they all smell like sex, _a lot of mind blowing sex_ , especially Regina. That blonde smells like wolf. She never met a wolf before besides that one time with her mother and Snow. **Hmm, don’t want to think about that.** She would like to meet her, but she doesn’t know how to go about that. It seems like she is Regina’s with the collar and sitting at her Majesty’s feet once they finished their dinner. It’s a rule under wolves that as an outsider you have to ask the pack master permission to talk to one of their underlings. It’s obvious to her that Regina is the pack master although the curly blonde also seems to be a dominant.

 

Regina notices how Red is fidgeting and stealing glances at her and her wolf. After a while she decides to put the girl out of her misery and goes to talk to her. She reaches over the table and grabs Graham by the collar to give him a rough kiss, then she does the same to Belle who is seated next to Graham. Of course she also wants to give Maleficent a kiss and turns around towards her. Maleficent runs her tongue over the brunette’s lips to ask entrance, they get lost in their shared kiss but before it goes any further Regina breaks the kiss off and addresses Neoma “Pet, stay here, I’ll be right back.”   

 

She saunters towards the bar, sits on a stool and smiles predatorily towards the long haired brunette, who looks at them open mouthed.

 

“Ehm, how may I help you?” Red stammers.

 

“For starters you could come closer to me.” She purrs at the brunette while looking her up and down. “I want to show you something,” she continues. Ruby leans over the counter towards the Queen and her heart races inside her chest. She holds in her breath and Regina pushes their lips together and begins to kiss her.

 

Ruby feels, she doesn’t know how to explain the kiss differently, she feels, everything. It’s like her senses are heightened even more, but at the same time they are also numbed, in that moment there is nothing but her and Regina. Before the kiss can get heated the bell above the door chimes. Regina breaks the kiss reluctantly and Red groans out of protest to which Regina smiles and strokes her cheek “We can continue this later dear, without him watching us.”

 

“Hello dearie.”

 

Without turning around Regina says, “Hello Rumple.” She then shifts on the barstool to addresses him. “I would like to say it’s nice to see you, but I would be lying.”

 

“I see you’re corrupting more young souls.” He says while nodding at Ruby.

 

“Hmm… not as many as you have.” She replies lazily and inspects her nails. “So, tell me, what do you want? As you could see I was busy.” Regina looks at him with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“I am here for Belle, I want her back.” He looks at her manically.

 

“Well, why don’t you ask her? She is sitting right there.” She points at Belle, who waves back at them, trying to hear what they are saying. “I was under the assumption she may not do anything without your consent.”

 

“Oh Rumple, you’re so wrong. I’m not like you, with me she has free will and she chooses to stay with me, to do my bidding while I respect her boundaries.” Regina looks at Belle “Dear, come here. Your **EX** wants to talk to you.”

 

Belle approaches them hesitantly, coming to stand beside her Queen. She sighs and looks at the older man, “What do you want?”

 

“I want you to come home with **me**. I want another chance to let you see that I’ve changed.”

 

Belle feels conflicted for a moment, she did care about him for a long time and she gave him multiple chances, but he did nothing but betray her trust. She then feels Regina sooth her by rubbing her back and she instantly calms down. “No Rumple, I don’t believe you anymore. You know I always look for the good in people but you hurt me too badly to give you another chance.”

 

“YOU!!” He sneers at Regina, anger flickering frantically in his eyes. “You evil witch, you must have used magic on her to keep her from me and tie her to you.”

 

Regina laughs loudly at that. “Believe what you will to make yourself feel better, but I did not and do not use magic on people to make them desire me.” She smiles sweetly at Belle and softens her gaze to communicate that what she is about to say is only to make a point to Gold. When she turns back at him her eyes harden instantly and the Queen is back in full force. “It’s not my fault she ran away from you and came crawling into my bed when she found you lacking. You have no one but yourself to blame.”

 

“Belle, come on dearie, let’s get away from here. I will break the spell.” He reaches out to grab Belle, but she evades him and goes to stand behind Regina.

 

Regina is not pleased with the imp. She feels her rage building and her magic begging to be released. The hairs on everyone’s necks stand on end from the power she exudes. She advances on the imp “Don’t you touch her!” She booms. At that same time the bell above the door chimes signaling the arrival of the Charming family, Grumpy and the Blue Fairy. Rumpelstiltskin tries to grab Belle again. “I said don’t you touch her!” With her anger her wings resurface, her eyes are storming purple and there is a purple glow radiating off her. She hears the people who didn’t see her wings yet gasp and the imp staggers backwards. Regina isn’t done with him yet and floats off the ground towards him. “You are a bastard. First you teach me magic and try to make my life a living hell to get me to enact that curse for you, then you decide to do it yourself and take me away from the people I care about.”

 

“Yes, I enacted that curse because you wouldn’t, because you were to content with your life.” Gold sneers at her and throws a deadly curse her way.

 

She deflects it easily. “You think that will hold me? I’m stronger than you are.” She throws out her arms and floats a little higher while her energy overtakes everyone and makes them feel their sexuality, they all fall on their knees in front of her. “I’m stronger then all of you combined!” She focuses her attention on the Dark One. “Get out of here! Leave us, and especially Belle, alone. If you don’t I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

 

Rumple, struck by her threatening display of power, snaps his fingers and disappears in a plume of red smoke.

 

Maleficent laughs and claps. “Well done love, that was a nice show.”

 

“Thank you dear.” Regina replies with a smile and a wink. “Where was I before that imp arrived? Oh yes.” She says mischievously and turns towards Red who was just rising from her knees. She ignores the new arrivals and saunters to the long haired brunette.

 

“Regina” She hears the obnoxious pixie haired brunette yell to get her attention.

 

She sighs and turns around, tensed and annoyed. “Yes! What do you want?” Regina barks.

 

Maleficent is quick to reach Regina’s side in support when she sees the state her lover is. She shudders in discontent at the sight of the Blue Fairy.

 

“What we want,” Snow says while gesturing around her “is for you,” she points at Regina “to give up your position as mayor.”

 

Regina raises an eyebrow in question “And why would I do that?”

 

“Because the people who were under my ruling, don’t want the Evil Queen to be their mayor.”

 

“What about all the people that weren’t under your ruling?” Maleficent questions. “Who would they like for their mayor? Certainly not Snow White, that self-righteous spoiled brat.” Maleficent takes a step forward. “Or wait, I know! Maybe they want the farmer gone prince.” She raises her hand towards her chin and taps it in mock thought. Suddenly she exclaims. "Yes! That’s it, they want a lying, manipulative Blue Fairy.”

 

Regina finds it difficult to keep a smile from her face, Mal always knows when to take over for her.

 

“But she is evil, everyone will be better than her.” Henry pipes up from the back and pushes through the others to get to the front.

 

“Henry get back,” Emma hisses, but it falls on deaf ears.

Henry doesn’t pay attention to his mother and pushes on “You are evil, you can’t love. I knew it from the start, it says so in the book I got the first day we moved here”.

 

Regina smirks half amused, half exasperated “Oh yes Henry, you’re right I’m very evil.” She says sarcastic. She shifts her attention towards Emma and hungrily devours every inch of the sight of the blonde. “Miss Swan, please keep your offspring on a leash?”

 

Emma feels her cheeks coloring under Regina’s gaze. “Yes, I’m sorry for this. He has a book full of fairytales he has been obsessed with and now a lot of it seems to be true.” She pauses a second. “Please forgive him, he is only ten and sees the world in black and white.”

 

She shoves Henry back, but he sputters. “Her heart is black, she is not capable of love.”

 

“I will tell you one thing you little brat, say one more thing like that and you won’t be able to talk for a long, long time. I can and I do love. There is more to me than some stories in a book.” She feels the anger from before rising again.

 

Snow pats the petulant boy on his head, “Don’t you dare threatening my grandson, especially not when he is speaking the truth.”

 

With every word that spills out of Snow’s mouth, Regina seethes with fury. “It’s not a threat, it’s a promise.” Regina hisses angrily. “There are more shades than black and white; there are all kinds of grey. And yes… I may be one of the darkest greys there are but don’t tell me I can’t love because I LOVE A FEW PEOPLE VERY DEEPLY!” The wind around Regina is gusting and the purple glow comes back.

 

“Oh shit.” Emma exclaims “This is getting out of hand. Henry get out of here, Leroy get him away. Mary Margaret, you shouldn’t provoke her.”

 

Leroy is quick to action and grabs a kicking Henry and takes him out of the diner.

 

Regina isn’t done yet. “I have had enough of this; I won’t stand by idly by when you blame everything on me while I’ve done nothing to break the deal we made. I’ve left you alone since that day on the battlefield.” She is breathing heavily and the air is cracking with spikes of magic as Regina’s control on her magic teeters.

 

Neoma feels her collar heating up and knows exactly she has to do. She is still on the floor where her mistress left her. Her Queen doesn’t take insubordination from her pets lightly, but she also knows that she is to serve her Queen in any way she requires. She hurries towards Regina, stands between her and the Charmings, grabs her by her arms and presses her lips on Regina’s. She feels the sigh her Queen releases more than she hears it.

 

Regina begins to move her lips against her pets and feels the tension rapidly receding. She releases some of the pent up magic into Neoma and demands entrance in her pet’s mouth with her tongue. Neoma grants access without hesitation. She wraps her fingers in the short, blonde hair and tugs a little. Her wings disappear again and she relaxes visibly. She feels that Maleficent stands behind her and peppers kisses all over her neck until she reaches her pulse point and sucks gently on it.

 

“Are you okay love?” The Dark Fairy whispers after a few moments. She knows Regina; knows that when she gets really into it she lets her passion rule her and she won’t hold back because of an audience. It’s better for now to get her relaxed again, get the magic out of her and then get her attention to stop them before Regina decides to have full blown sex with Neoma right there in the middle of the diner. When it comes to sex, Regina doesn’t have any gene, it can be very annoying but it’s also very freeing.

 

“Yes, I am. Thank you, both of you.” Regina turns to Neoma, “You serve me so faithfully.”

 

Emma visibly relaxes when she sees the tension leaving Regina and decides to take action. “Why don’t you, Regina, stay mayor until we have an election next month. I mean if we are still here by that time. Then we will see who the people want as mayor.”

 

“That would be acceptable Miss Swan, who knew you could produce some good ideas with that thick brain of yours.” Regina says playfully.

 

Emma smiles widely. This she knows, this she can work with. “It’s good to know I can still surprise you, your Majesty.”

 

“Yes, maybe in more than one way.” The brunette suggestively adds with her voice just a little lower than usual. “Now we are on the subject, I wanted to thank you for providing me with a part of my lunch. You are welcome to join in tomorrow at the same time.” She leaves Emma standing there, her jaw on the floor, while Snow and David stare at their daughter with questioning gazes. “Dears come, we are going home. I need to wind down.” She walks towards the door but pauses before she exits the diner “Oh, and Miss Lucas, we will continue our conversation at a later time.”

 

 

Ruby swoons at the kiss Regina blows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Mythical Creature.  
> Will Emma show on their lunch “date”? Will Snow be okay with Regina staying mayor for the time being? How will that talk between Ruby and Regina go?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodafternoon,
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Don’t forget to review, I like reviews a lot.
> 
> Much love,  
> Amanda
> 
> I have a tumblr and not many friends. If you want to be my friend you may add me. http://akrbe.tumblr.com/  
> If you like FairySwanQueen and smut you may like my other story. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9890577/1/Choosing-Love or here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067108/chapters/2140562
> 
> Yes, that was shameless selfpromotion ;-).

* * *

**Last time on Mythical Creature**

Regina got her wings. We found out she is part Succubus. Henry and Cora aren’t Regina’s birth parents. She met Maleficent, her birthmother and her birthmothers lover in  a flashback. We learned that Emma and Ruby are very interested in Regina and her lovers. Gold and Snow sought out confrontation with the Queen and she showed them who is more powerful.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

 

Today is the third day after the curse broke and Regina feels drained; the previous evening is taking a really heavy toll on her. She all but collapsed onto her bed after they returned home, and she was fast asleep as soon as her head hit he pillow. Her alarm just went off and where she normally didn’t have any trouble getting out of bed she just hit the snooze button for the third time. Then she hears someone groan next to her, “Get up already, I want to sleep.”

 

“Mal?” She croaks out with a voice laced with sleep.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“What are you doing in my bed?”

 

“Well, I was just worried about you; I’ve never seen you so drained before. I decided to stay with you, to make sure you were alright, in case you needed me.”

 

“You’ve never worried about me before.” Regina says while turning around to face her blonde lover.

 

“Well I’ve changed, we’ve changed. I… I love you Regina, and you had me worried.” She confesses for the first time since they’ve met. “I know it’s a difficult thing to say for us, or to even feel, but… I love you.” She smiles shyly at Regina, uncertain of what her reaction will be.

 

Regina cups her cheeks and kisses her sweetly, and when they break from the kiss she has tears in her eyes. “Oh sweetheart, thank you for telling me. I love you too and I’m so glad I have you back, I never want to lose you again.”

 

“Do you think we will find Diablo here?”

 

“I don’t know dear, I’m not sure of how the curse works. I haven’t found Litha and Sara, come to think of it, there’s quite a few people missing in this world. I also haven’t seen Cora here.

 

“Well, that’s a blessing. No offense love, but Cora is not someone I like.”

 

“That makes the both of us.”

 

“Come, let’s get up, I have to go to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

Graham is coming over for lunch today, and she has a session planned with Neoma in the afternoon. She needs to work out some tension so Neoma has to be in a good shape. **Hmm maybe Red would want to join,** **that would be nice.** She smiles to herself, but her thoughts are interrupted when her private telephone rings. Her smile remains, though, “Hello Graham.”

 

“Good morning your Majesty. I took Belle out to show her around some more and we were wondering if you would like her to come to lunch with me. She would like that.”

 

“Belle is always welcome to join us, she knows that.”

 

“Yes, she knows my Queen, but she still wanted your approval.”

 

“Well, tell her that I would be delighted if she joined us for lunch.”

 

“I’ll tell her. Thank you.”

 

“While we are on the subject of lunch, do you know if Miss Swan will be joining us?”

 

“No, your Majesty, she hasn’t been talking to me about anything besides work.”

 

“We just have to wait and see then. I’ll see you two soon.”

 

“Yes, we will be there 12.15 pm sharp my Queen.”

* * *

  

Regina is still dressed in her black slacks and crisp white button up. Graham is stripped down to his trousers, Regina takes a moment to look at him and marvels at his muscular body; she enjoys watching his muscles flex when he is working out or having sex with someone. She wants to watch him with Belle, but he won’t touch Emma if she decides to show herself. She still remembers the fight they had over Graham in the graveyard. Luckily he came back to her the next day. That fight turned her on so much back then; she remembers that she just wanted to pound her. And, well, she still does. She smirks and drags one finger over his taut stomach, which earns a shudder in anticipation. She unbuckles his belt and strips his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He steps out of them. Belle is watching them with rapt attention. Regina circles him and he feels himself getting hard under her gaze.

 

“Already getting hard for me I see.” She says while she grabs him by his cock and begins to pump him.

 

At that moment she feels Emma’s energy coming into the building. “It seems our special guest is on her way here.” She flicks her wrist to leave Belle in a state of undress. “I want you two on your knees for your Queen.” They obey quickly and move next to each other to kneel as she expected back in the Enchanted Forest. “Your hands should be behind your back, dear Belle.” She corrects her posture. Regina circles them again and motions for Graham to stand. She sees Emma peeking inside from the corner of her eye and smirks. “Belle, be a dear and go stand in front of my desk, with your back towards us.” Belle hurries over towards the desk. “Graham, go and stand next to her. You two keep your gazes in front of you. Today you will call me Mistress, is that understood?”

 

“Yes, mistress,” they reply in unison.

 

“You may come in, Miss Swan; there is no need to keep standing there. It is your choice to actively join in.”

 

Emma is hesitant, but she gently pushes the door open and steps over the threshold.

 

Regina has difficulty holding in her moan when Emma steps closer to her. That girl has such untamed and untapped power; how delicious it would be to taste her energy thoroughly once she gives herself over to her wants.

 

“I don’t want to join you. I just want to watch if that’s okay.”

 

When Emma speaks, Graham looks back and smiles at her. Without turning around Regina scolds, “You know you have to be punished now pet, you disobeyed a direct order from me.”

 

Graham immediately directs his gaze in front of him and lowers his head in shame. “I understand, Mistress and I will take whatever punishment you deem fit.”

 

Regina smirks at Emma. “Well dear, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show. You’re welcome to join in, should you change your mind.”

 

Emma never thought she would like to see someone punished, but she feels her panties moisten at the idea of seeing Regina being her dominant self and punish Graham. Also looking at a submissive and compliant Belle sends a jolt of arousal through her body. She doesn’t know what she would like better, to be writhing under Regina or have power over Belle and Graham. **Hmm or both at the same time, that would be awesome.** Still, she finds herself conflicted with her inhibitions despite her curiosity about this new Regina she now sees standing before her.She’s found Regina attractive since the moment they met, even more so when they fought. It was something she didn’t quite understand until a few days ago, but now she feels certain that the fighting is the product of unresolved tension.She sees Regina stalking behind Graham and Belle.

 

Regina feels conflicted, she knows that the best way for her to punish Graham is to cane him, a practice he hates. Her sadistic side loves hitting someone with a cane, especially the bruises they leave are a real turn on for her. But alas, she isn’t going to cane Graham, she wants him to fuck Belle senseless and if she canes him he won’t remain hard today. Luckily, she has Neoma for that; she has a higher tolerance for pain. She could get him worked up and then deny him his orgasm. That would be a really good punishment. It does mean she will get less energy but she will make up for that tonight. “Graham, let this be clear, you won’t come without my permission, do you understand?”

 

“Yes Mistress, I understand.”

 

“Good.” Regina replies and slaps him hard on the ass. Graham jumps a little and yelps, and Regina smirks at his reaction.

 

“Belle, turn around to face me.” Belle immediately complies with her Mistress’ command. “You’re such a good girl; always doing as I ask you to do.” Regina purrs at the brunette.

 

Belle smiles shyly in response, “Thank you, Mistress.” Regina stops right in front of Belle and traces the curves of her body with her hands. Belle whimpers softly at the feeling of the Queen’s hands on her body, she feels the power and magic coming of off her in waves, it leaves her tingling and craving for more. “Please, mistress,” she moans out.

 

“Please what dear? What do you want me to do? What do you want as a reward for being such a good, good girl?” Regina asks in a husky voice.

 

“I would like for you to touch me some more, to touch me more intimately.”

 

“Well dear, then I will, because you are deserving of my attention.” Regina kisses her passionately and lets her hands roam over Belle’s body. When they break the kiss the Queen kisses Belle’s neck down to her cleavage where she teases her a little before sucking on her nubs. When she feels them getting harder, she bites down on one and smirks in Belle’s breast when she hears the surprised yelp, quickly followed by a moan. She soothes the nipple by swirling her tongue over it, then she changes breast and traces one hand over her stomach down to Belle’s pussy. “Open up your legs dear.” The long haired brunette does as she’s told and her breath hitches when she feels the first contact between Regina’s fingers and her wetness. “Good girl. You’re deliciously wet for me.” She says while feeling the girl’s labia, without further ado, Regina pushes two fingers inside Belle and allows some magic to flow from her fingertips into her pet to heighten her pleasure.

 

“Oh my god.” Belle mutters.

 

“I prefer goddess.” Regina says with a smirk and kisses Belle roughly on the mouth before setting a fast pace. She reaches the edge quickly which Regina notices by the increase in energy coming off of Belle.

 

She stops all her movements and pulls her fingers out, which are now coated with wetness. She commands Graham to turn around and brings her fingers to Graham’s mouth. He greedily licks the juices off Regina’s digits. Graham is pretty hot from hearing them and his cock is already rock hard. He is a little afraid of his punishment, but maybe it won’t be today his Queen decides to inn it?

 

Regina snaps her fingers and Belle is turned around lying on her back on the desk. Her legs are spread apart and her ass is on the edge of the desk. “Graham.” Regina says to get his attention.

 

“Yes, mistress?”

 

“Go and fuck her… hard… make sure she gets her reward. Make sure she orgasms really hard around your big, delicious cock. Just make sure you don’t orgasm until I tell you, you may.”

 

“As you wish, Mistress.” Graham replies and walks over towards Belle. They smile at each other and he goes to stand between her legs, carefully positioning his hard cock before her entrance and pushes himself into her very slowly. Belle can’t keep in the moan and brings her hand over her mouth to muffle it.

 

“Don’t you dare to stifle those beautiful sounds Belle, we want to hear your pleasure, the room is soundproofed, you can be as loud as you need to be, don’t hold back dear.” Regina calmly tells her. “He must do everything to please you, so don’t be afraid to tell him what he has to do to make you orgasm.”

 

After their Queen told Belle she doesn’t have to hold back, she groans loudly. “Faster,” she commands Graham when he keeps a slow pace.

 

Regina smiles, “Good girl,” and moves towards Emma.

 

Emma’s breath catches when she sees the Queen stalking towards her and sits down to her left. They have a perfect vantage point of the fucking couple from the couch.

 

When Regina moves her hand to rest it on top of Emma’s thigh, Emma freezes. “Just tell me when I go too far dear, I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for.”

 

“Shit,” Emma mutters. Regina’s hand feels so good and she is really turned on by what she is seeing, she needs some relief. “Okay,” she whispers.

 

Regina turns to look at her in surprise; she didn’t expect Emma to give up so easily. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s just that when it goes too far and I feel uncomfortable you will stop immediately, right?”

 

“Of course dear, whatever you want. You may take the lead.” Normally Regina wouldn’t be this patient but she notices that Emma needs a little more time to get in touch with her desires and to overcome her insecurities regarding her sexual desires. She decides to start slowly by stroking Emma over her thigh while sending some of her sexual magic into Emma.

 

“Oh yes,” Emma moans.

 

Regina kisses Emma gently in her neck and sucks on her pulse point.

 

They are still watching the other couple when Belle sits up and kisses Graham passionately as he keeps pumping into her. “Fuck me against the wall.” They hear Belle say. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his hips. He carries her easily and slams her into the wall. “Oh yes, that’s it! Harder! I want more!” Belle screams in ecstasy.

 

Emma unbuttons her jeans and lifts her ass a little to get it over her hips and down her legs, she takes her boots off and rids herself of her jeans. Regina licks her lips when she lets her eyes roam over the long, slender, yet muscular legs. Her gaze lingers on the dark spot of wetness spot on Emma’s blue cotton. She traces a finger over the gathered wetness and Emma sighs.

 

Regina looks at the other two, “Just a moment dear.” She tells Emma and uses her speed to get to Belle and Graham really quick. She yanks Graham away, “What did I tell you about coming?” she asks him in a stern voice.

 

“That I couldn’t orgasm unless you told me so, Mistress.”

 

“That’s right, pet. And what where you on the verge of doing just now?”

 

“I was about to orgasm, Mistress.”

 

“That you were. Dress yourself and get out of my office, we will talk about you insubordination later. I will take care of Belle myself.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Graham says while he dresses himself with shoulders slumped in shame. When he was dressed he got out quietly, sneaked one last glance over his shoulder to see his Mistress taking his place in front of Belle and seeing three fingers disappear in her cunt.

 

Emma likes this dominant side of Regina; it comes so naturally to her. She has seen a lot of other people who say they are dominant, but to her they still seem to act. But with Regina it seems real, this is a part of who she is and it’s really, really hot. She pushes her panties aside and begins to circle her clit while watching Regina and Belle.

 

It doesn’t take long for Belle to come, the feeling of those slender fingers inside of her, with the magic in the tips it gets too much for her. She clutches at Regina’s shoulder and begins to tremble. She feels Regina’s hand snake around her waist to hold her up. With one last trust full of magic she comes lusciously around Regina’s fingers. Regina takes the chance to feed of the energy Belle so generously gives to her. “Yes Belle, that’s it. Give me some more.” Regina groans out in a voice thick with want.

 

Emma is completely mesmerized by the sight that greets her. Belle is still having aftershocks of what looked like an awesome orgasm. Regina’s head is thrown back, her eyes closed and she looks like she is having a hell of a trip while she inhales purple energy. **What the hell is she?** She thinks to herself, I don’t know if I’ve ever heard of a creature like her before. **Surely she would tell me after that display?**

 

She keeps on feeding until Belle doesn’t give off any more energy freely. With a contented smile she releases Belle. “That was amazing dear,” she tells her.

 

“Thank you Regina, I had a great time. I’ll get a lift from Graham.”

 

“Yes dear, do that.” With a flick of Regina’s wrist, Belle is clothed again. Before Belle leaves the office Regina brings her in for a thank you kiss.

 

Regina’s gaze falls upon Emma and she sees Emma lazily circling her clit. When the blonde notices that Regina is watching her she stops abruptly. “Dear, don’t stop now. I would like to see you come for me. Yesterday I felt your energy, but I couldn’t see you.” Regina goes to sit on the other end of the couch and shifts so she has a good view off Emma.

 

After a few moments the blonde touches herself again and decides to make a show out of it. “Okay I’ll make myself come for you, but I don’t want you to touch me.” She shimmies out of her panties. She shifts herself so that she is facing Regina and opens up her legs to give her a nice view.

 

Regina licks her lips; this is turning her on immensely. She can already feel the energy coming off of Emma. Such a strong life force, such strong energy, so much power. **Yes, Miss Swan just has to be mine.**

 

The blonde dips two fingers inside herself and begins to move her hips in a rhythm. She moans frequently and Regina lets out a moan of her own at the sound of it. “I think you can take another finger Miss Swan.” Emma obediently adds a third digit in her wet pussy. “Up your tempo a little, dear.” Regina commands in a sultry voice. After a few more trusts, Emma comes with a loud moan. Regina tastes Emma’s energy and it’s even better then she thought it would be. It’s like her whole body feels alive, her whole body tingles with power, her energy level shoots up and when she opens her eyes they are completely purple until the energy Emma gives subdues. Only then the dark brown comes back into her eyes.

 

“Wow, that was intense!” Emma eventually exclaims after a few minutes of simply enjoying the aftermath, while putting her panties and jeans back on.

 

“Indeed it was, very intense.”

 

“It was like you were inside of me, all I could think about, all I could feel was you. It’s crazy.” Regina smirks at how Emma rambles, she finds it strangely endearing. “No offense, but what are you? I mean I’ve never heard of someone like you, with these kinds of powers.”

 

Regina thinks about it. **Is she ready for everyone to know what she partly is?** Then she thinks about the energy she just absorbed and that she would like to taste it again, hopefully sooner rather than later. She wants Emma to trust her, to get attached to her.

 

She sighs “I’m part Succubus, Miss Swan.”

 

“Never heard of it. Could you explain?” Emma asks curiously.

 

“It means that I feed off of the sexual energy people have. I can feed off people whether they are willing or not. When people don’t give it willingly the feeding process will hurt them and they can die, because I suck them dry. I only do that when I’m desperate though, mostly my lovers give me enough energy to stay powerful. My sex drive is much higher than the average person. I can also detect life force and the power people have, that is how I knew you were watching us yesterday. I also feel energy, especially sexual energy and I can feel it shifting. That is how I knew Graham was about to ejaculate. Besides those things I can do a lot more but I’m not sure what exactly comes from my mother’s side and what comes from my father’s side.”

 

“Okay, wow. That’s weird and crazy, but a good crazy I think, except for the sucking dry part, that’s definitely not good.”

 

“You’re rambling.”

 

“Oh, sorry, I do that when I’m nervous.” Emma fidgets a little and Regina can see her think. “So if I’m right, you just fed off the energy I gave off when I had my orgasm.”

 

“Yes, I did and it was delicious. Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that, I think.” She furrows her brow. “I’m just wondering how you can take energy when it’s not given freely in the act of sex.”

 

“I can show you if you want. I promise I won’t take much.” She stands and walks up to Emma, her eyebrow raised in question. When the blonde nods at her, she cups Emma’s cheeks and hovers with her mouth over Emma’s. Emma thinks they are going to kiss, before she can say anything about it she feels it. She feels her sexuality coming up. She sees flashes of her past lovers, of her fantasies. She feels hot and cold at the same time and can’t think of anything but pleasure. Raw, unadulterated pleasure. With a smile on her face she goes limp. After what feels like an eternity, but is in fact only a few seconds, Regina releases her and seats herself next to Emma again.

 

“That is how I feed of people outside of sex, and I can drain every last part of them if I want to.”

 

“Wow, what a way to go.” Emma says with awe in her voice. Regina lets out a genuine laugh at that. “If it feels at good for them as it feels for me, there is no better way.”

 

“I have to go, Regina. I’d like to ask you some more questions later, if that’s okay with you?”

 

“Well dear, would you like to come over for lunch again tomorrow? Just the two of us and just to eat, nothing more if you don’t want to. I enjoyed your company today.”

 

“Yes, I would like that. See you tomorrow Regina.” Emma moves to give the Queen a peck on her lips before flashing a bright smile.

* * *

 

Later that day Belle asks Regina if she wants to have dinner with her, because she wants to talk. When she is seated at Granny’s and Ruby brings their meals, Regina notices that Belle is fidgeting.

 

“What’s the matter dear?”

 

Belle finds it difficult to break the news to her Queen. She knows it’s best if she tells it quickly but she is afraid of Regina’s reaction. She isn’t exactly known for her understanding nature.

 

“Do you mind if we eat first and talk after that, your Majesty?” She replies, at least she will have the time to think things over one last time before she has to tell her.

 

They eat in a comfortable silence with the occasional small talk, but once their meal is done Regina can’t take it anymore, her patience is waning. “Well, just tell me what is bothering you already. There is no use in delaying the inevitable.” Regina says while looking intensely at the other woman.

 

Belle tenses even more under the Queen’s intent gaze. “I… I want… I want to tell you that I want to move out. I need time for myself”

 

“Where did you get this idea? Just a few hours ago you were enjoying your time with me.” Regina asks in confusion and hurt. She doesn’t understand where this is coming from all of a sudden. “Did the **Imp** talk to you again?”

 

“No, your Majesty. Rumple hasn’t confronted me today. It’s my father, I found out today that he owns the flower boutique and we had a good talk.”

 

“Your father? I’m glad that you found him, but isn’t he the reason you were Rumplestiltskin’s prisoner in the first place? It also doesn’t explain why you want to move out. I’m very confused by this sudden decision.”

 

Belle sighs, she hoped Regina would just take that explanation and not ask any further. She should have known the Queen is too smart for that. “I am very grateful for everything you’ve done for me and I’m not just talking about what you’ve done these past few days. I’m also talking about the time we spent together in the Enchanted Forest after you found me walking at the side of the road and decided to take me in.” They both get lost in their memories of that time and mirror a soft, sad smile. “I want to thank you for your patience; I know it doesn’t come easily for you. I want to thank you for showing me I’m a good person, that I’m okay, that I’m smart, that it’s okay to want to learn, to want to be my own person. You’ve shown me I’m a worthy person and I want to thank you for the pleasure you gave me.” When Regina and Belle lock eyes, Belle’s eyes are tearing up. “It’s just that at this moment I am getting to attached to you and it’s scaring me. I don’t want to be in a situation where I know that the feelings I have won’t be mutual. I have to be my own person; I have to get to know myself again even better before I give myself to someone like that. I can’t do that when I am in love with you, because you will never love me the way I love you.”

 

The whole time the blue eyed brunette talked, Regina remained silent, ingesting everything Belle just told her. “You’re right, I don’t love you. I’m not very good at loving people. There are just a few that I truly love, but I do care about you, a lot actually, and not many people can even say that I care about them. I see the change you made between when you just came to work and live with me and now. It’s magnificent to see and I’m glad I was a part of that transformation. You have grown from a scared girl with low self-esteem to a woman who is happy with herself. I also see that your growth has come to a standstill and that is why I will let you go. Just promise me one thing?”

 

“What would you like me to promise you, your Majesty?”

 

“Promise me that whatever happens you don’t fall for whatever the Imp will promise you, because he won’t hesitate to harass you when you’re not under my protection.”

 

“I promise my Queen, would it be okay for me to contact you if he gives me too much trouble?”

 

At this question Regina feels conflicted. There is a side to her that learned to care deeply for Belle and wants to keep her safe. At first Belle was just a meaning to rile Rumplestiltskin up and make sure he lost his powers.

 

* * *

 

**_Enchanted Forest in the past_ **

 

_She was on her way to the Imp’s castle when she saw a brunette walking by the side of the road. When she looked at her really careful she recognized her as the girl that Rumple had taken a liking to. She smirked to herself; she could really use this to her advantage. She told her guards that they should stop next to the girl. When she opened the door she asked, “Did my carriage splash you?”_

_“Oh. Oh, no, um… I’m fine,” Belle answered her._

_“You know, I’m tired of riding,” She paused for a second, ”let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell.” She got out, walked side by side with Belle while looking her over._

_“You carry very little.” Regina casually stated. She was trying to find out what the girl was doing._

_“I don’t want to be slowed down.”_

_“Mm. You’re running from someone. The question is, master or lover?” She looked at Belle and tried to gauge her reaction “Oh. Master and lover.” At this Belle stopped walking and looked a bit unsettled._

_“I might take a rest. You… You go on ahead.” Regina however puts her arm around Belle and they continue walking._

_“So, if I’m right, you love your employer, but you’re leaving him.” She stated and looked at Belle questionably._

_“I might love him. I mean, I could, except… Something evil has taken root in him.” Regina looks at her like she is in thought._

_“Sounds like a curse to me. And all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it.” She sees the hopeful look that is thrown her way “Oh, child, no. I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?” She sends a dazzling smile towards the brunette._

_“Right.” Belle states without conviction._

_“Besides, if he loves you, he would’ve let you go. And if he doesn’t love you, well, then the kiss won’t even work.”_

_“Well, he did let me go.”_

_“Yes, but no kiss happened.”_

_“And a kiss… A kiss is enough? He’d be a man again?”_

_“An ordinary man. True love’s kiss will break any curse.”_

_After that Regina didn’t see Belle for a long time until one day she encountered her when she was at war with Snow and Charming and she was strolling around. She saw that Belle had been traveling around for a while now, if the amount of dirt caked to the girl was a clear indication. She looked at the girl with distaste._

_“Well who do we have here. If it isn’t Rumple’s **True Love.”**_

_“You are wrong you know. He isn’t my true love, his powers are. He made that perfectly clear after I tried to kiss him that day and he threw me in the dungeons for days when eventually he let me go.”_

_“Well dear, how unfortunate for you.” She thought for a second, she could use this for her own gain, maybe for some leverage against the Imp when she needed it. “You can come and live with me if you want. I’m sure I can find a job for you at my castle.”_

_Belle came with her that day. Worked in her library and after a while showed some desire towards her, which she gladly took advantage of. She convinced Rumplestiltskin that the girl died a violent and lonely death and took pleasure in having Belle in her bed instead. She couldn’t tell when she had grown to care for the girl, though._

* * *

Now she doesn’t know if she wants to keep the girl protected. Belle just made the decision to move on with her life, to distance herself from Regina and her lovers. Yes, she knows what she is going to do.

 

“I understand on some level why you made the decision to move out. That said it doesn’t mean I like it or that I support your decision. For me it’s easy, you can stay with me, submit yourself and find a way to deal with your feelings. If you do just that I will protect you and take care of you. If you really want to go to your father, I won’t keep you protected, I will distance myself from you.” Regina demands that the people she takes under her wing give her something she needs. If Belle really decides to move out and distance herself from her, she has nothing left to give her and in return Regina won’t do anything for her that doesn’t benefit herself in some way or another.

 

To say that Belle didn’t expect this would be an understatement. She honestly thought the Queen would protect her, even if she chose to part ways with her, but she maintains her decision, “I made up my mind your Majesty, and I’ll go to my father.”

 

“Well, I hope you will find what you’re looking for. Now I have other people to take care off.” Regina says coolly and dismisses Belle with a flick of her wrist. If Regina really wanted she could easily use her powers to convince Belle to stay with her, but Belle isn’t that important and if she really didn’t want to stay with her that would definitely be her loss.

* * *

  

When Belle was gone, Regina grabbed her stuff and sauntered towards the counter to talk to Red. She had seen and felt the wolf’s gaze on her all during dinner and the talk with Belle. Red was in the kitchen now, and as soon as she sees Regina standing up from her seat and move toward the counter she rushes forward. Just before she rounds the corner, she waits a second to collect herself and walks into sight.

 

“How may I help you?” Red asks her with self-assurance even though she was really nervous talking to the Queen. She knows Snow is also a Queen, but Regina is different, everything about her radiates power and regality.

 

“At this moment you can’t help me. However I want you to have dinner with me and Neoma this Friday evening. Come by my house at six pm. We will make a great night out of it.” Without awaiting an answer she transports herself to her lobby, which leaves Red standing looking flabbergasted at no one.

* * *

 

“Hello Darling, I’m home.”

 

“Hello beautiful. How was dinner with Belle?” Maleficent moves towards Regina and gives her a peck on the cheek and a hug. Neither is used to showing affection like this, so it’s a bit awkward even though they both revel in it.

 

Regina sighs, “A disaster, she wanted to tell me she found her father and she wants to move in with him.”

 

The blonde looks like she is in thought. “So that is why she was packing a bag with her stuff.”

 

“Hmm I guess so.” The brunette kisses Maleficent lovingly on her lips. “I’m happy to see you again dear. I’ll go and see how Neoma is doing.”

 

“Neoma hasn’t moved, she is where you left her before you went to have dinner.”

 

“She better be.” Regina winks at Maleficent while she walks towards the study. When she is there she closes the door softly behind her. Maleficent was right, Neoma is exactly where she left her. Naked and tied up to a chair.

 

“Let’s play my pet.”

 

* * *

 

**Next time on Mythical Creature:**

 

The play session with Neoma. Some visitors. Regina and Maleficent have an evening together.


End file.
